Todo estará bien
by amai6481
Summary: Yakumo tienen que resolver un caso sin usar sus habilidades como normalmente suele hacer, ubicado en el final del tomo 9 de la novela ligera (spoiler ligero sin muchos detalles) Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Manabu Kaminaga. Es el primero y probablemente único que escriba pero quería intentarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Ya eran dos semanas desde el último percance con Miyuki Nanase, las cosas parecían ir en calma aunque no había ninguna señal de su paradero. Se tenía la teoría de que estaba muerta, se encontraron los restos de su auto en un acantilado, el fuego a causa del choque había destruido casi todo el vehículo por lo cual no se hizo dudoso que su cuerpo no se hallara. No había pruebas de que indicaran que salió del auto, pero tampoco un registro de que estuviera en él.

Otra vez durmiendo- dijo la chica entrando a la sala del club.

Ya casi es medio día –continuo.

¿Qué problema tienes ahora?-dijo Yakumo a un medio dormido

Ninguno, en realidad solo pase a saludar y traje comida. –dijo mientras sacaba algunos bocadillos de unas bolsas y los introducía en el refrigerador

Hmm-musito el chico

¿Hmm?-repitió la chica con un ligero enojo. Sabes, Yakumo podrías decir gracias, digo para variar… dijo sin mirarlo.

El la miro de reojo e inmediatamente miro hacia la pared.

Mmm creo que la pared lo dirá primero, ahh ni modos- se resignó la chica, mientras hacia un gesto de decepción.

No era como si ella no supiera que él le agradecía ,pero claro , si él lo decía hubiese sido lindo, sin embargo ella sonreí para sus adentros ya que podían conversar de este modo, incluso si era ella la que hablaba más y el solo se limitaba a contestar sonidos o monosílabas. Estaba bien.

Desde hace un tiempo ella ya no tenía que pedirle permiso para muchas cosas, digamos que, en la habitación había evidencias de que una chica estuvo ahí, algunos libros, cuadernos, incluso en el armario había una chaqueta olvidada unos días anteriores. El refrigerador estaba lleno de comida y no fue exactamente Yakumo quien la puso ahí.

Gotou-san se burlada de él cada vez que entraba al club y había algún vestigio de que Haruka estuvo ahí. El al principio se enojaba, luego se avergonzaba pero ahora está un punto donde no le molesta incluso la idea resultaba agradaba, claro está él no lo decía su rostro siempre mantenía la misma expresión . Era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, si daba un paso adelante las cosas serían incomodas y peligrosas, aun tenia asuntos que resolver y la persona que este a su lado correría constante peligro, ya lo había visto antes las personas a su alrededor pagaban caro el haberlo conocido, no iba a dejar que ella tuviera que pasar por eso. Incluso ahora quería alejarla pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo.

Además, incluso si daba un paso al frente ¿quién le aseguraba que las cosas saldrían como el esperaba?, eso también le preocupaba. Sin embargo todos esperaban un avance, aunque dudaban fuertemente que viniera de parte de el, era más probable que viniera Haruka hiciera un movimiento antes.

¿Duele?-pregunto ella

No –respondió de manera instantánea Yakumo. Pero,… aún no se- dijo mientras tocaba la venda sobre su ojo.

Estará bien- dijo Haruka como si realmente no fuera nada grave pero a ella realmente le preocupaba .El doctor dijo que el ojo en sí, no estaba dañado, la vista era normal solo quedaría una pequeña cicatriz y con el tiempo esta desaparecería. Sin embargo si su habilidad se perdió o no aun no lo habían comprobado.

¿Tu estas bien?-pregunto sin mirarla directamente, aun se sentía culpable por envolverla en todo esto.

Claro, todo bien.-dijo ella calmadamente con una leve sonrisa.

Haruka ya había terminado de acomodar las cosas que había llevado, lavo algunos platos, se movía en esa habitación como si fuera la propia.

Deje algunas frutas cortadas, asegúrate de comerlas mientras estén frescas –dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa y se dirigía a la puerta.

Tengo clase hasta las 2 después de eso iré a...-corto la frase, él siempre se mostraba indiferente cuando ella le decía su horario y ahora no quería molestarlo.

Nos vemos -dijo y siguió hacia la puerta.

Yakumo estaba un poco sorprendido ella suele ser más insistente. Por un momento pensó en las posibles causas, quizá de verdad ya se había cansado de su actitud o estaría preocupada, ella dijo que estaba bien- pensaba - por otro lado si ella no me dice dónde va no es un problema ¿cierto? No tiene que decirme todo ¿verdad? -trataba de convencerse de eso. .Él siempre le decía eso. Pero, ¿por qué justo ahora ella decidió hacerle caso?

Gracias - alcanzo a decir antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

Supongo que no lo escucho –dijo para sí.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo – De nada -le contesto acompañado de una sonrisa. Luego se fue.

Creo que todo está bien -Pensó

Me alegro es el mismo-se repetía ella mientras iba a clase.

Yakumo se levantó del sofá y fue hacia el espejo miro la venda sobre el ojo y luego la retiro, en realidad no la necesitaba ya, la herida estaba sanada pero, aún no se sentía listo para comprobar si era normal o no. Siempre le molesto pero ahora que le había buscado una razón de ser, probablemente lo había perdido.

Unos diez minutos después la puerta de nuevo se abrió

Ahora ¿Qué olvidaste?-dijo sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía en mano

¿Yo?, nada- respondieron

Que cosa podía olvidar en este lugar

Alzo la vista y no era ella,- una leve muestra de decepción se notó- era Gouto-san

Eres tu oso –dijo y volvió su mirada al libro

¿Decepcionado?-pregunto

Tengo curiosidad, si hubiese sido ella tu voz no sonaría así supongo, ah y que clase de cosas ella podría olvidar aquí. Un lápiz, un libro, incluso olvido cartera ha y la última vez no fue una chaqueta me pregunto que sigue…

Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ve a trabajar- dijo con voz seria.

¿Que estas molesto?

Si tu presencia me irrita.-asevero

Pero la de ella no cierto.

La de cualquiera que irrumpa con la paz de esta habitación-contesto en un intento de terminar la conversación.

Si pero eso no la incluye a ella -concluyo y tomo asiento.

Ya te quitaste la venda ,por lo que veo ¿cómo está la vista?

Normal.-contesto

Y el otro asunto.-pregunto Gotou-san

Aun no sé.

Entiendo.-suspiro-no te preocupes sea cual sea el resultado estarás bien.

Ella dice lo mismo- alcanzo a decir.

¿Quién?- pregunto el detective, aunque ya sabía la respuesta le gustaba la forma en que la presencia de aquella chica podría afectarle.

¿Cuál es el asunto?-desvió del tema Yakumo.

Yakumo, ¿puedo pedir tu ayuda?

Puedes –dijo rápidamente

Eso fue fácil.-pensó Gotou.

Pero puedo declinar –prosiguió.

Ya sabía yo, que no sería fácil.- dijo en su mente.

Hay un caso.

Entiendo, has un buen trabajo.

Gracias, pero vengo a pedir tu ayuda. Es importante.

Aun no sé si funciona sabes.

Si, lo sé.

Entonces para qué pides mi ayuda

Bueno en realidad no es necesario que me ayudes de esa forma, necesito otras de tus habilidades.

¿Habilidades?.- dijo el chico- Creo que este confundido no soy detective, no tengo esa clase de "habilidades"-

Gotou-san apretó levemente su puño y prosiguió, levantando un poco la voz.

Sé bien que crees que, el que seas diferente es tu maldición, levemente aprendiste que puedes usarla para ayudar a la gente, pero no olvides que no siempre te has valido de tu ojo para resolver los casos en realidad has tenido que poner en practica otras habilidades. Eso es lo que necesito ahora mismo. No hay un cadáver, alguien desapareció, quiero tu ayuda para encontrarla.

Mis oídos son delicados-no alces tu voz tan alto.-dijo cerrando el libro en sus manos.

Alzo la vista, por un momento Gotou no sabía si se había pasado al gritarle.

Entiendo-respondió-dices que no puedes hacerlo solo , pero.. Interrumpió por un momento -No creo ser de ayuda, es mejor que le pidas a Is… fue interrumpido

Gotou-san se levantó, y de una manera bastantes autoritaria dijo- Niño, escúchame puedes ser inmaduro, frio, calculador y un poco lento en cuanto a chicas pero lees bien a la gente, eres inteligente, y lamentablemente debo admitir no te equivocas tan fácilmente al sacar conjeturas –incluso haces mi trabajo mejor que yo –pensó. Tus métodos no pueden ser comunes pero funcionan, así que por favor préstame un poco de tu tiempo.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos-parecía que lo creía fervientemente.

¿Y yo que gano con eso Oso?

Sigues siendo el mismo-sonrió Gotou-san y pensó - realmente estaba preocupado por ti. Tomo asiento de nuevo

Su padre pagara bien, el solo quiere encontrarla.

Mira .Le mostro una foto de una chica de cabello largo negro y ojos claros

Linda ¿no?

El no hizo ningún sonido.

Ha! pero no es tu estilo ¿cierto? , tu estilo es más …

Continua-dijo secamente

No eres divertido, -seguía sonriendo .Se fue de casa hace una semana

¿Se fue? Entonces no es una desaparición, solamente se escapó de casa.

Eso es lo que quiero que averigües su padre no lo cree así, el asegura que eso es algo que nunca haría ella y que no tiene motivos para hacerlo, él le da todo , sin embargo no tiene ninguna pista, y casi nadie parece saber nada.

Tenía amigos, tenía un novio y de buena familia, su padre la amaba muchísimo y tenía buenas notas 18 años, era joven.

¿Y yo donde entro?

Habrá una fiesta necesito que vayas , solo irán universitarios así que no puedo escabullirme en ella.

Eso es cierto,-asintió fuertemente -se asustaran al ver a tremendo viejo , en aquel lugar.

Hey!-

Espera, -lo detuvo -dijiste que casi nadie sabía, ¿tienes un sospechoso? , ¿Quieres que vigile a alguien?-

Exacto este chico es Tanaka Seiji es su novio, el insiste que no la vio pero su actitud era rara y su padre lo saco de la comisaria antes de poder interrogarlo, asi que no pudimos obtener respuesta alguna, sin embargo él fue el último en verla y de hablar con ella, además parece que sabe algo más que no quiere decir. La policía lo está manejando como que huyo de casa, pero su padre no se resigna, es un conocido de Makoto-san así que ella me pidió ayuda.

Lo que dices es muy superficial debe haber otra razón ¿Por qué sospechas de él?

Hay testigos que dicen que hace una semana discutieron fuertemente en la casa de ella, él estaba furioso e incluso le levanto la mano pero no paso a más. La última llamada que ella hizo también fue a su número hace 3 días y el insiste en que no la vio, pero algo no está diciendo.

Por eso te digo que no sirves para contar historias esa era la parte importante y sin embargo fue lo último que dijiste.

Si entiendo, mi error .Ahora ya sabes que necesito que averigües. Dijo cerrando la carpeta.

Mmm,- Yakumo se toca la barbilla un momento. Es complicado. Paso, por favor asegúrate de encontrarla.

Espera si ibas a negarte ¿por qué escuchaste?

No tenía nada que hacer en este instante, pero después de escucharte creo que es mucho trabajo .-Dijo mientras bostezaba.

¿Queee?, oye no puedes

Soy yo – entro la chica

Al verte sé que eres tú..- dijo en tono aburrido

Hehe ¿no puedes decir solo hola?

No – dijo mirándola –tienes demasiado tiempo libre-prosiguió.

Ah eres imposible

Hola Gotou -san –hizo una reverencia

Hola niña. ¿Sabes?, si te quedas junto a él serás muy infeliz.

Lo se verdad- sonrió la chica ,., pero que voy a hacer miro un poco triste, luego hizo un puchero mientras miraba a Yakumo.

El detective, sonrió para sí , estaba preocupado de que dado el último incidente su relación hubiera dado marcha atrás. Pero al ver como peleaban como de costumbre, podía tranquilizarse, incluso parece que hubo una mejoría.

Ha! Haruka ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?

Claro Gotou – chica se sento a lado de Yakumo.

Hay una fiesta a la cual espero que puedas asistir y consigas un poco de información

Hey!- dio rápidamente Yakumo ¿qué crees que haces?

Bingo – Lo sabía, si quería que se interesara tenía que tomar algo que le preocupara.

Bueno pedí tu ayuda-sonrió sarcásticamente pero al parecer este ocupado así que en tu lugar Haruka -chan quizá pueda ayudarme

Lo hare –dijo la chica

Oye, -reprendió seriamente -ni siquiera ha dicho que te va a pedir como puedes aceptar así como así

Está bien Gotou –san no me pediría nada que sea peligroso y tú vas a estar también por que debo preocuparme.-Dijo ella con mucha confianza.

Un momento ¿Quién te dijo que yo?...-intentó responder pero era inútil ella ya estaba escuchando todo de Gotou -san .Si era lo que el viejo quería, bien lo logro, ahora él también estaba involucrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa mismo día en la noche

En el auto de Makoto-san.

Gracias por traernos.

De nada gracias por ayudar no creí que lo hicieras, esto no es tu estilo Yakumo-kun

Oh bueno –dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Como lo pudo convencer Gotou-san –pensó

Entonces solo tuvo que mirar a un costado del chico.

Aquella chica tenía un vestido blanco sencillo con algunos holanes y brillos llevaba un pequeño saco transparente se veía linda, sencilla pero elegante. Fue así -Dijo sin pensarlo

¿Así fue que? - pregunto la chica

Ah nada ,perdón

Así fue como lo convenció- pensó Makoto-san solo tenía que usarla a ella se decía mientras reía en sus adentros

Te ves muy linda Haruka-chan

Ha gracias no tenía que ponerme así que Miki me presto esta ropa

Te queda muy bien no pensé que fuera prestado ¿no lo crees Yakumo-kun?

A Miki-san debe quedarle bien, definitivamente.

Ehhh! Oye ¿que intentas decir?, me esforcé mucho.

No es necesario que lo hagas.- le respondió.

¿En serio?- dijo la chica felizmente.

Hay cosas que no cambian por más esfuerzo que se le ponga.- le respondió Yakumo seriamente.

¿Qué?-dijo la chica molesta, mientras le pulsaba un costado a Yakumo.- le dio un guiño mientras él se reponía del ataque.

Oh cielos, desde que ella descubrió que ese movimiento tenia efecto en él , no dudaba en usarlo como arma secreta , pero no por eso él la iba a tratar mejor, después de todo sería aburrido si lo hiciera.

Al menos le puse interés al asunto.- dijo burlescamente Haruka .No tome lo primero que encontré en casa.

Él no le hizo mucho caso.

Siguieron de esa manera un rato, peleando por cualquier cosa sin importancia.

Makoto -san solo sonreí y pensaba para sí -solo tienes que decirle que se ve linda, se un poco más honesto niño.

Al bajar del auto se reunieron con Gotou e Ishii

Ishii ahora salía con Makoto-san , había superado a Haruka pero no por eso no le daría un cumplido-Estas muy linda Haruka-chan .

Gracias – dijo un poco apenada

Hola Yakumo-shi

Hola –saludo cordialmente- aun no has podido conseguir otro empleo ¿cierto? debes apurarte si te quedas junto al oso más tiempo todos sus males pasaran a ti, tu mujer te abandonara y tu hija será infeliz.

Oye eso no es así mi esposa y yo estamos muy bien, gracias y Nao está estoy intentando no exageres.-respondió algo irritado

Bueno- eso dices tú.

Se oyeron unas risitas de los presentes.

Pero ¿ iras vestido así ¿ -dijo al verlo en su habitual camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, -por lo menos no son los jeans pero..

Es un poco simple -prosiguio Makoto.

Quizá una corbata -dijo Ishii

Eso mismo le dije- agrego Haruka.

¿Pero aquí como arreglaremos esto?

Con esto – Haruka saco una bolsa del auto.

¿Cuándo metiste eso?- pregunto Yakumo

Desde el inicio, pero no sabía si querrías usarlo -dijo mientras revisaba la bolsa

En realidad pedí prestada una camisa también pero luego pensé que no usarías ese color así que se la devolví a Mahiro-kun.

Ryuu-kun me presto el chaleco -uno gris con unas líneas en blanco

Y tuve que pedirle a Kei -kun una corbata porque a Ryuu- kun no tenía ninguna que combinara.

Por los zapatos te los debo ninguno de los chicos tenía algo que te quedara y eso que le pregunte a Ren-chan y al novio de Miki también pero no sabía tu medida así que mejor me di por vencida.

Mientras decía esto ya estaba acomodándole la ropa a él, Yakumo inesperadamente no puso mucha resistencia lo más seguro porque en su mente solo rondaba lo que la chica acababa de decir Mahiro, Kei ,Ryuu y había otros más ,se estaba empezando a enojar , no tenía derecho pero definitivamente no fue algo agradable de oír .

Todos parecían estar en sincronía.

Te lo dije chico –no es que ella se mantenga sola por mucho más tiempo-pensó Gotou-san

Ella es linda claro que tendrá a chicos a su alrededor- pensó Makoto.

Yakumo-san creo que tendrías que hacer algo - dijo de manera imperceptible Ishii

Listo dijo Haruka quien había acicalado a Yakumo , quien no tuvo ninguna objeción- soltare un poco la corbata que se vea un poco casual – dijo.

¿Qué les parece mientras señalaba a Yakumo?

Te ves muy bien Yakumo-kun conseguirás muchas chicas esta noche.-dijo Makoto-san.

A él no parecía importarle y Haruka solo empezó a sonreír.

Por lo visto a ella tampoco le importaba. Eso también le molestaba un poco.

Ahhh vamos se hace tarde.

¿Gotou-san?- pregunto Haruka solo tenemos que hablar con el cierto

Si solo háganse sus amigos, él no los conoce pero espero que ganen su confianza y el les diga algo, sean discretos.

Claro -asintió la chica

Yakumo dejó a Haruka a tu cuidado -dijo seriamente Gotou-san

Como si fuera a dejarla sola – dijo Yakumo sin inmutarse.

Todos se sorprendieron. Eso era algo muy bueno de oír.

Si la dejo sola ,capaz y rompa algo y la casa parece lujosa sería un problema

Lo arruinaste -dijo Haruka mientras se adelantaba

Mmm -solo hizo una mueca

Gracias Makoto-san por la información.

No hay problema son conocidos de mi padre no fue gran cosa y quiero ayudar-respondió ella.

Hola, bienvenidos. Dijo la chica que abrió la puerta, los miro de los pies a la cabeza, analizando cada cm de ellos, asintió y los dejo pasar.

Vez que fue bueno que nos esforzáramos una poca esta ropa si veníamos más casual nos íbamos a ver raro.

Bueno no hay mucha diferencia de todos modos.

Oye- dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro

No te conozco - dijo alguien desde las cortinas

Ha… Soy Osawa Haruka y él es Saito Yakumo somos de…

Van a la universidad ¿cierto?

Si exacto. ¿Cómo supiste? -pregunto sorprendida

La fiesta es solo para universitarios-dijo burlescamente

Ah sí, es cierto-respondió tímidamente mientras sonreía

Tonta, por eso te toman el pelo –pensó Yakumo.

Mucho gusto Haruka –dijo mientras le besaba la mano -ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.-pero rápidamente la retiro.

Era un joven castaño bien parecido alto y delgado.

Eres divertida y linda, me pregunto… ¿si alguien así ya tiene dueño?- dijo mirando a Yakumo.

Quien mantenía su cara sin ninguna expresión.

Ah eso no es… Haruka fue interrumpida por Yakumo mientras la tomaba del brazo - - y ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto él.

Min soy Izumi Min el segundo hijo del el anfitrión.

Deberían conocerlo si vienen a esa fiesta, a menos que se colaran.

Nos descubriste,-sonrió Yakumo angelicalmente.

Me disculpo por eso pero en realidad estamos buscando a alguien así que decidimos entrar como fuese posible, además –dijo mientras apuntaba a la puerta- la seguridad no es muy eficiente.

Esa chica-dijo el joven-deja entrar a cualquiera, se supone que por eso se mandaron invitaciones.

Lo sentimos –dijo avergonzada Haruka- en realidad era la única manera, pero como dices no es correcto lo mejor es irnos-dijo mientras se volteaba rumbo a la puerta.

¡! Espera!- la detuvo rápidamente.

Es una fiesta-mientras seamos más es mejor-le dijo amablemente.

Entiendo-dijo ella- Yakumo, Izumi-san es muy amable ¿no crees?

Si eso puedo notar-respondió Yakumo mientras alejaba a la chica de aquel chico.A quien definitivamente no le agradaba la presencia de Yakumo.

¿Dijeron que buscaban a alguien?-le pregunto a Haruka

A una amiga-dijo Yakumo

¿Cercana?-pregunto nuevamente a la chica

¿Quizás puedas ayudarnos Izumi-san?-de nuevo contesto Yakumo.

Es probable.

Si sería grandioso que lo hicieras Izumi-san –al fin respondió la chica.

Solo dime Min. Te ofrezco algo linda.-

No gracias Izumi-san- en realidad mejor yo misma iré, ¿quieres algo Yakumo?-intento irse pero este no la soltó.

Buscamos a Aoyama Saya, ¿la has visto?-dijo fríamente Yakumo

Min parecía sorprendido, aclaro su garganta y dijo seriamente.

¿Preguntas por qué no sabes o que es lo que quieres?

Lo siento por molestarte –dijo Haruka al notar su molestia

Al verla su rostro se suavizo un poco-¿Por qué la buscan? –le pregunto a ella.

Haruka es su amiga-respondió Yakumo.

Realmente contestaras todo por ella, -dijo algo irritado.

Si lo considero necesario- dijo seriamente.

Haruka no sabía porque estaba diciendo que era su amiga, a este paso solo los descubrirían, pero solo asintió.

¿Amiga?-y como es que no sabes dónde está.

Yo…. Tartamudeo la chica, me mude y perdí contacto con ella-miro a Yakumo pero este estaba sereno.

Entiendo-discúlpame le respondió-les dio una mirada a ambos y prosiguió- ella desapareció hace unos días.

¿Desapareció?-pregunto la chica- ¿No me digas fue secuestrada?-dijo alterada

En realidad, -pauso – solo escapo de casa-dijo moviendo su copa lentamente

Imposible, ella no haría ¿verdad?- parecía que Haruka de verdad la conocía.

Eso, creemos, pero la policía cerro el caso, por eso debemos continuar todo con normalidad-dijo mientras asentaba la copa en la mesa a su lado.

Deben estar preocupados-asintió Haruka

¿Normalidad?-pregunto Yakumo. Sinceramente no parecen muy preocupados por ella, si ese fuera el caso lo normal sería que la fiesta se cancelara.-dijo seriamente

Oye quien te crees, para…-fue interrumpido-

En realidad eso queríamos hacer, pero no fue posible la fiesta es patrocinada y no pudimos cancelarla.-respondió un joven que entraba del balcón de cabello negro y alto, sus ojos eran lindos pero estaba muy irritados definitivamente estuvo llorando.

Min, no debes tratar así a los invitados –dijo el joven

Discúlpenlo, es raro que se comporte así, suele ser todo un caballero con todas las chicas lindas que conoce, aunque –miro a Yakumo un segundo-si están acompañadas suele darlas por perdidas –sonrió forzadamente.

Me llamo Tanaka Seiji, soy ,el.. era-balbuceo- el novio de Saya.- suspiro mientras hablaba

De acuerdo a Gotou-san él era sospechoso pero realmente, no lo parecía.

Está bien- respondió Yakumo mientras le sonreía cordialmente. Fue mi error.

Haruka ya sabía que él podía tener esa expresión, pero normalmente solo Nao la veía o si era por trabajo como este caso. Aun no se acostumbraba a ello.

El es Saito Yakumo y yo Osawa..-

Haruka-chan-termino de decir

La chica estaba muy sorprendida.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por eso te toman el pelo-agrego

Eso mismo digo – confirmo Yakumo

Lo siento estaba escuchando desde afuera -y señalo la ventana.

Seiji los llevo al balcón, Min se perdió en la fiesta al parecer ya que Yakumo no era de su total agrado mejor buscaría a alguna chica soltera por ahí, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Seiji-san.

AH Disculpa, Tanaka-san.-dijo Haruka tímidamente

Solo Seiji esta bien.

Entiendo, Seiji-san

Sin el san también está bien, Seiji solamente.

Eso , -dudo un momento -no creo poder hacerlo..

Eres divertida Haruka-chan.

Oh si Izumi-san dijo lo mismo.

Pero él se burlaba-aseguro Yakumo.

Eso lo sé- respondió Haruka con un puchero.

Se ven bien juntos –dijo Seiji mirando al Jardín.

Perdón-dijo Haruka

No tienes que disculparte estoy celoso, Saya y yo éramos así como ustedes. Peleábamos a veces pero nada serio, ella reía mucho y podíamos hablar de todo pero… perdió su mirada en el cielo.¿Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo.?-intento cambiar de tema.

Seiji-san creo que malentendiste.

¿Cómo?-el chico volteo

No hace mucho-respondió Yakumo.

Seiji miro a la chica un momento esperando alguna respuesta de ella.

Casi un mes.-respondió Haruka para seguirle el hilo, pero algo confundida.

AH no es mucho supongo que pronto será su aniversario, un consejo no le regales flores Yakumo-san.

No pensaba hacerlo-inmediatamente respondió.

Malo .-pensó Haruka mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

¿Cómo se conocieron Saya y tú?, sinceramente nunca escuche de ti.

Cielos-pensó Haruka nos van a descubrir.

Ellas se conocieron en un seminario el año pasado y se mantuvieron en contacto Sin embargo al mudarse eso se acabó, hace poco escucho de ella y pensaba visitarla por eso venimos a la fiesta.

No lo va a creer, no lo va a creer-pensaba Haruka

Así son las cosas, -dijo pensativamente.

En un seminario ¿dices que la conociste?

Si de música, el año pasado.-respondió

Ah, bueno yo la volvía ver este año y supongo que es normal que no supiera de ti.-

Seiji era un chico muy amable, y fácilmente crédulo. Yakumo lo estaba llevando justamente como quería.

¿Regresaste?

Si me mude cuando tenía 8 años viví en Italia todo este tiempo, regrese este año, conocía a Saya desde niña pero también perdimos contacto al regresar la encontré y bueno empezamos a salir. –dijo mostrando cierta tristeza.

Nos divertíamos mucho-dijo tratando de convencerse

No pareces muy seguro de eso- dijo Yakumo

Wow, eres directo Yakumo-san

Lo siento-dijo Haruka

Es divertido ver como terminan la frase del otro, o como te disculpas en su lugar.-dijo mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía. Pero no me molesta ,está bien ser directo, se ahorra uno muchos problemas

Como dice Yakumo-no estoy seguro, al principio era así, pero en los últimos meses la verdad peleábamos mucho por cosas sin importancia, supongo que ya no era feliz conmigo, si lo fuera ella no se hubiera ido. ¿Cierto?.

Lo siento, venimos a saludarla pero solo te estamos haciendo recordar cosas tristes. –dijo la chica .Haruka no tenía que esforzarse mucho era empática por naturaleza estaba realmente consternada por lo sucedido - ella era una persona muy amable y talentosa, tocaba muy bien el piano. Ella podía estar segura de eso .Gotou.-san le había dicho cuanto detalle había podido de la vida de Saya. ¿Pero estas seguro que ella se fue?

¿Qué intentas decirme Haruka-chan?.-

No, nada disculpa.-

Me alegro.-dijo Seiji, sonriendo levemente

¿Disculpa?- contesto Haruka muy sorprendida

Creí que era el único que pensaba en esa posibilidad. Sinceramente, no creo que ella huyera. Debes de saberlo ella era fuerte, no escapa de las cosas. Era amable.

¿Qué crees que paso? -pregunto Yakumo

Eso no lo sé, pero estaba rara eso puedo confirmarlo, no sé nada más que eso.

¿A qué te refieres?-

Hace una semana fue por una tontería que discutimos pero ella lo hizo grande -dijo muy contristado.

Lo siento -dijo Haruka mientras tocaba su hombro

Les digo algo –hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió- es una tontería que hagan esta fiesta en esta situación, pero los negocios son negocios eso dijeron. Solo quiero irme.-dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Siguieron hablando un rato, no fue complicado Seiji era una buena persona.

Deberíamos salir a comer o algo sugirió al final de la noche.-de alguna manera siento que puedo desahogarme con ustedes, siento que no la hayas podido ver.

No es tu culpa, y si nos gustaría mucho esa invitación - dijo Haruka .

Estaban a punto de salir cuando se toparon con Min de nuevo, quien al parecer estaba de mal humor y un poco pasado de copas quedaban pocos invitados pero a le no parecía importarle hacer una escena

Oye linda dijo mientras tomaba a Haruka por los hombros

¿No quieres quedarte conmigo un poco más? -Dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella

Entonces una mano se interpuso ¿qué crees que haces? ella no vino sola y lo sabes

Si pero quizá se aburría. .- Dijo mirando a Yakumo.

Probablemente hubiera sido más grave pero Seiji llego y una persona más llegaron y Yakumo la saco de ahí. Aunque aún con la puerta cerrada se escuchaba el alboroto.

Camino al departamento de Haruka.

Lo siento.-dijo la chica

¿Por qué?- dijo Yakumo sin detenerse

Necesite que me cuidaras ahí adentro-hablando del último suceso con Min.

¿Por qué crees que fui? Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ti-.-dijo sonriendo un poco.

¿Qué dices? Viniste a investigar y solo estorbe.-dijo tristemente la chica.

No exactamente, creo que fue de ayuda ,.

¿En serio?- dijo la chica mientras agarro su brazo.

Claro-dijo mirándola-gracias a ti sabemos que Izumi-san tiene pésimo gusto con las mujeres.- se alejó de ella, dejándola bastante irritada.

Haruka lo alcanzo de nuevo y camino a su lado sin decir una palabra. Entonces Yakumo le pregunto - ¿Qué opinas de Tanaka-san?

¿Seiji-san? mmm…-ella parecía bastante cómoda con el así que eso era buena señal. Aun así era muy pronto para que ella le llamara por su nombre.

Él es amable parece que la quería de verdad incluso, aunque discutían, y ella no parece del tipo impertinente que riñe por todo, no entiendo esa parte.- decía ella pensativamente.

Él dice que las peleas eran por el lugar a donde iban, la ropa o la comida ,si decía algo o no lo decía. Más parece que buscaba una razón cualquiera para terminar, ya que siempre lo amenazaba con eso.-dijo Yakumo

Eso es cierto pero ¿Por qué? , Él es un buen chico de seguro es un excelente novio

Ah! Así que él es tu tipo –dijo el chico

¿Qué?- se sonrojo la chica -no quise decir eso, negaba fuertemente- digo que sería un buen novio y no habría queja alguna de él, a menos, que lo que vimos hoy no sea lo normal, pero lo vi sincero. No digo que sea mi tipo – seguía diciendo una y otra vez

Jezzz –se quejó. También yo creo que es sincero así que hay que averiguar que la molestaba.

Vamos.- le diremos al oso los avances mañana.

Al fin llegaron al edificio de Haruka y se despidieron.

Espera-dijo la chica-toma –le entrego un frasquito.

¿Qué es esto?-

Medicina, … para tu herida-dijo señalando a su ojo.

Entiendo –dijo Yakumo, mirando el frasco- se ve desagradable.

No, no es eso .No se nota mucho y en realidad no me importa mirarla pero, quizá quieres borrar la cicatriz, no tienes que usarlo si no quieres.-intento tomar el frasco de vuelta pero él cerro su mano.

Gracias.-Yakumo sabía que no era que la cicatriz fuese horrenda ni nada por el estilo, más bien ella quería hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Entra-prosiguió

Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Yakumo observo hasta que entrara al edificio y tomara el elevador, calculo en tiempo en que ella probablemente llegara a su departamento y entonces se retiró.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente en el club Haruka junto a Yakumo , Gotou e Isshi intercambiaron nueva información bueno en realidad solo de parte de Yakumo, Gotou-san no encontró nada más.

Cielos no puede ser no hay nada entonces-decía mientras golpeaba la mesa.

Me vas a comprar una mesa nueva-dijo Yakumo mientras bebía un té.

Quizás solo se escapó de casa, si fue decisión propia eso explica por qué no encontramos nada-explico Isshi.

No creo que sea así,-dijo Haruka- ella actuaba raro según dijo Seiji-san, pero hasta ahora no creo que veo una razón para irse.- decia mientras veía las fotos en la mesa

Gotou e Ishii miraron a Yakumo buscando su aprobación.

Debe de haber algo más, algo que no hemos visto aun -dijo Yakumo. Un dejo de desesperación y confusión se escuchaba en su voz.

Te lo dije oso, esto no iba a funcionar.-pensó el Joven.

Espera Yakumo, -dijo seriamente- apenas estamos iniciando.- negaba fervientemente con las manos - además la policía no tiene ninguna pista tampoco, es más ,ellos cerraron el caso, no te rindas tan fácilmente, solo pon a trabajar tu cabeza. No solo la tienes de adorno.

Yakumo lo miraba de reojo, aún no estaba seguro si debía confiar en esas palabras.

En su mente aún no había respuestas y eso le frustraba. Pero Gotou confiaba en él y aquella chica a su lado tenia las mismas dudas que él, probablemente eso significaba que iban por buen camino.

Oso, no hay pistas, no podemos hacer mucho con esto. Debes traerme algo que pueda usar.-dijo con un tono sarcástico

Siento que nuestra ida a la fiesta no fuera más productiva-dijo Haruka apenada.

No es su culpa, ustedes lograron hablar con él, es más de lo que pudo hacer la policía.-

Haber-dijo el detective pongamos lo que sabemos.

La chica desapareció hace 7, no 8 días ya .El mismo día que peleo con su novio, los testigos lo acreditan. La pareja estaba en buenos términos pero hace un par de meses dicen que peleaban mucho, lo raro de esto es que nadie sabía de eso.

Ninguno de los amigos o familiares dijo que ellos peleaban, la imagen que tenían ellos es diferente a la que ustedes me dicen.

Eso nos dice que fingían estar bien ante los demás pero tenían problemas.

Las relaciones son complicadas.-decia Yakumo en voz alta

No niño, eso significa que había algo que solo ellos sabían, el problema en si no era algo visible a los demás.

Si, si eso hasta esta chica lo puede entender-señalando a Haruka –pero no hay nada más , si no sabemos que era no podemos buscar al culpable.

¿Lo que quieren decir es que las peleas tienen que ver con su desaparición?

Eso lo único que tenemos hasta buscamos que cual es el punto de partida, podríamos encontrar la razón de huir.

Haruka-chan, desde el punto de vista de una mujer ¿porque pelearías con tu novio?

Pero si no tengo.

Imaginemos que sí.

Bueno-pensó la chica, por un largo rato.

Por ejemplo ¿pelearías con él por a donde te lleva a una cita?

No.

¿Qué te engañara? definitivamente por eso si te molestarías-dijo Ishii

No.

Noo –dijeron todos al unísono

Bueno si me enojaría con él, pero más que enojo, decepción y terminaría con él ,no podría fingir que no pasó nada. Por eso digo que no debe ser eso, porque ellos no terminaban solo discutían. Era más como….-pensó

Como un tira y afloja-dijo Yakumo

Si exacto, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

El solo se encogió de brazos.-Las chicas usan eso.

No todas- le saco la lengua Haruka.

Pero-poniéndose seria nuevamente-si me ocultara sería difícil para mí.

¿Ocultar?-dijo Yakumo

Si, míralos ellos se ven felices-tomo una de las fotos. Por lo cual creo que si hubiera falta de confianza y entre ello, si hubiera un secreto , si era uno muy grande. Probablemente…. probablemente eso haría que discutiéramos mucho.-sacudió su cabeza.

No lo siento. La verdad es que no tengo idea –sonrió y se levantó a buscar un poco más de té.

Yakumo se quedó en silencio observando la foto que Haruka tomo antes, la miraba fijamente.

Entiendo, definitivamente hay que saber que ocurría con ellos iré a casa del padre de la chica. Algo no están diciendo.

Isshi que paso no es momento de mirar tus mensajes-decía mientras lo jalaba hacia la puerta

Es Makoto-san- respondió este.

No importa, coquetea luego.

No es eso, dice que encontraron el auto de la chica.

¿Y a ella?-pregunto Haruka

No aun nada.

¿Entonces que pasa ahora?

La policía quiere cambiar el caso no desaparición si no suicidio.

¿Qué?-pero si no hay cuerpo dices

Pero el auto se encontró en el fondo del Rio y encontraron una carta de despedida solo quieren confirmar si es su letra.

Si no hay cuerpo, no es suicidio ¿cierto?-pregunto la chica y miro a Yakumo, quien se mantenía pensativo todo el tiempo pero no decía ninguna palabra.

No lo sé, la policía se quiere dar por vencida.-dijo Isshi

Suenan varios teléfonos en la habitación.

Es el comandante-dijo Isshi-debo regresar, no tenía permiso de salir.

Yakumo es Seiji-san .- mientras le mostraba el teléfono

¿Cómo consiguió tu numero?-pregunto

Intercambiamos número cuando entraste por las bebidas.

Dada la situación –Gotou-san solo lo miraba pero si hubiera sido otro momento definitivamente lo hubiera molestado con eso. Ya que la cara de Yakumo no estaba muy serena cuando Haruka tomo la llamada.

Iremos-dijo la chica rápidamente

¿A dónde?-pregunto el detective

Nos citó en una cafetería.

Entiendo, ve con cuidado -dijo Yakumo mientras iba al refrigerador.

Espera, tú también vienes, él está muy alterado al parecer la policía ya le dijo lo del auto y él quiere decirnos algo.

Te llamo a ti, parece que se llevan bien, ve a consolarlo- dijo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, si ella hubiera sido más despierta lo hubiera entendido, sonó celoso, no quería mostrar eso, no tenía por qué, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Pero hay que agradecer que si él era lento en cuanto a estos asuntos ella lo era más.

Eres inmaduro Yakumo- decía mientras lo jalaba a la puerta.

Unos momentos después mientras iban al auto.

Gotou-san justo ahora ¿que fue eso?-pregunto Isshi

Fue exactamente lo que pensaste hijo.- el chico está creciendo, algo lento pero está creciendo.

Cuando terminemos el trabajo tenemos que hablar seriamente con el- decía burlescamente mientras entraba al auto.

Ha y ¿que hay sobre la petición de Yakumo-san?-pregunto Isshi

Trabaja en ello no sé porque pidió que investigáramos a la Familia Izumi, pero algo debe tener en mente, durante este tiempo he aprendido que es mejor no preguntarle todo. Vamos.

En el trayecto Haruka varias veces intento establecer una conversación, usando el clima o las clases pero Yakumo no parecía interesado en seguirla, eso hacía que ello no pudiera preguntarle lo que realmente quería saber.

Solo hazlo –dijo Yakumo, bajando un poco la velocidad de sus pasos ya que desde que salieron del club Haruka se mantenía un par de pasos atrás.

¿Hacer que?-

Quieres preguntar algo, te estoy diciendo que lo hagas, pregunta.

No es nada -dijo, no buscaba como hacerlo

Entiendo- Yakumo apresuro su paso un poco

¿Cómo te sientes? –Yakumo solo la miro de reojo – me refiero –dijo mirando al piso-¿ por trabajar en un caso sin …?-señalo a su ojo.

No es momento de ponernos exigentes con el trabajo, tengo cuentas que pagar.

Haruka solo sonrió. El solo usaba su habilidad pero ahora él tenía que valerse de su instinto.

Sabes-ella se detuvo- quizá debemos ir a corroborarlo, ¿quieres que vayamos a..

No es necesario… dijo secamente

Claro , si quieres ir solo lo entiendo.-dijo la chica bajando la mirada

Ya lo comprobé.

¿Que?!.-¿Cuándo?-Pregunto confundida

Temprano pase a visitar a Tío, -

Por eso no estabas durmiendo cuando llegue-pensó, ella esperaba la respuesta, tenía algo de miedo, apretaba sus manos mientras esperaba.

Lo sospeche desde ayer.

¿Qué cosa?-

Fue muy tranquilo ayer ¿no es así?-dijo un poco deprimido

¿Tranquilo?-el se voltió quedando frente a ella

Veo perfectamente, -sonrio levemente-mi vista está bien tal como dijo el Médico-Haruka suspiro de alivio-veo esos árboles,-señalo los cerezos- esa fuente, las bancas , veo que te encanta esa blusa –la señalo -la usas muy seguido incluso si no te queda-gran mentira- veo que te creció un poco el cabello,-alcanzo a toca una hebra rebelde del flequillo- miro esa cara de preocupación,-parecía que tocaría su mejilla ,-aunque no lo hizo- pero …. –se detuvo un momento -no veo nada más. Se giró lentamente y siguió su camino.

Yakumo-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada-Debiste decirme.- siguió diciendo yo no..

Tu … -pauso- dijiste que todo estaría bien , pasara lo que pasara, además pondrías esa horrible cara si te lo decía antes. No quería ver eso.- Dio un par de pasos más.

Era muy tarde ella ya había cedido a las lágrimas él se voltio y aunque dudo un momento, le acaricio suavemente la cabeza .Por esto no quería decirte.-afirmo

Ella levanto la vista y quedo a la altura de sus ojos, ya que él se había dóblalo levemente para hablarle cerca.

Lo siento

No es tu culpa

Pero yo dije que estaría bien

¿Me estás diciendo que no las cosas no irán bien?-pregunto con tono serio –dices que¿por esto?-dijo señalando a su ojo -¿no estaré bien?

No, no es eso, definitivamente no yo quise decir eso. Yo creo que es hermoso, y creo que estarás bien , solo que … sé que es difícil para ti, lo dijiste ese día. "Siempre odie este don, pero que hare si realmente lo pierdo". Siento que no considere tus sentimientos al decirte que todo estaría bien.

El sonrió.-Lo sé-dijo

Sé exactamente qué piensas, por eso te digo, no es tu culpa, estaré bien. Dices que es hermoso pero, no tiene ningún uso lo sabes ¿verdad?

Lo tiene, -dijo firmemente-puedes mirar muchas cosas con él. Quizás ..- empezó a limpiarse la cara dejaras de ver algunas, pero puedes mirar otras. Solo encuentra algo que quieras mirar.

¿Qué debería mirar?-pregunto

No lo sé ¿qué te gusta?-dijo desviando la mirada

Lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo-Hay algo que quiero mirar.-

Haruka se sorprendió, de nuevo lo miro a los ojos,-pero.-Yakumo continuo –no puedo ahora mismo, será difícil si no puedo, cuidar apropiadamente que no se dañe.

No todo es tan frágil- respondió ella

Dices eso, cuando estas llorando.-digo tranquilamente

Yakumo.- respondió mientras se limpiaba el rostro

Por eso digo que debo poder cuidar de algo apropiadamente antes de mírarlo.

Por mirar no se paga-dijo ella

Pero después de un tiempo mirar será difícil.-dijo un poco apenado

La atmosfera era cálida, el parecía estar diciendo algo importante en ese momento pero probablemente no es nada de eso-pensó Haruka. Si alguien veía la escena probablemente pensarían que era linda, pero se interrumpió cuando sonó el celular de la chica.

No vas a responder.-dijo el chico alejándose de ella.

Es un mensaje.-le respondió –es de Seiji-san ya está ahí.

Vamos.-se adelantó con prisa.

Espera.-lo detuvo ella mientras lo tomo del brazo

Gotou-san ¿lo sabe?-

No, aun no le he dicho a nadie, de alguna manera quería decírtelo primero-miro a un costado. Solo quería esperar a que… yo pudiera asimilarlo.

Entiendo.-sonrió la chica.

Díselo cuando lo consideres apropiado, todo estará bien también te dirá eso.-

Quizá fue bueno que esto pasara, así no vendrá todo el tiempo a molestarme con los casos.

Jaja, te equivocas , el seguirá viniendo, no solo va por los casos pero aun si va por ellos no solo va por eso-dijo señalando a su rostro mientras sonreí- y eso lo sabes, míranos ahora mismo.

Dices eso pero no hemos avanzado en el caso.

Pero vamos en el camino.

Eres demasiado confiada.-bufo

Está bien lo harás.- ella tenía un brillo en sus ojos mientras decía eso- te ayudare, tanto como pueda.

Confió en que lo harás bien.- se alejó caminando.- vamos.- dijo cuando vio que él no la seguía.

Confiase hee- pensó el chico mientras caminaba para alcanzarla.

Al llegar al restaurante era distinto a lo que esperaban era cálido, no era un lugar lujoso ni nada por el estilo, era un ambiente muy familiar.

Lo siento, llegamos tarde.-Dijo Haruka al ver a Seiji-san mirando a la ventana.

Está bien.- les hable de improvisto.

Gracias por venir-sonrió Yakumo-san siento haberla llamado a ella, pero no tenía tu número y me imagine que ella te pasaría el mensaje.-dijo un poco apenado el joven

No es necesario.-dijo calmadamente

Ordene por ustedes si no les importa.-, tenía que hacer algo mientras esperaba.

Si está bien.

¿Por qué nos llamaste Seiji-san?-pregunto Haruka

Yo me sentía solo-dijo apenado-Min tiene resaca por lo de anoche no puedo salir con el.Y estar en mi casa solo trae malos recuerdos.

Creí que había escuchado de la policía-pensó Haruka-pero solo sonrió.

Por eso llame asi me distraías un rato.-les entregaron su orden.

Asi que¿ cuándo es su aniversario?.- pregunto Seiji

¿Por qué preguntas eso ?.-

Casi cumplen un mes ¿no?

Haruka ya estaba muy nerviosa.

AHH, bueno….-balbuceaba la chica

Seiji no dejaba de verla y eso la abrumaba.

Lo siento quería tomarte el pelo…pero quisiera que me contaras algo

¿Que?-

Ya que fuiste al mismo seminario que Saya, me preguntaba si ¿recordaras que pieza toco en la presentación final?

¿Qué pieza?.-

Ahh ..Dijo la chica.-fue… no tenía idea de que hablaban ..No recuerdo lo siento.

No importa, .-no es necesario. Elegiré alguna de las que tocaba constantemente, ¿cual me recomiendas?-dijo mostrándole una lista de canciones.

Haruka miro las canciones.-algunas eras desconocidas por completo

Ella era otra cuando tocaba s violín-exclamo Seiji-La viste hacerlo ¿supongo?- dijo mientras sonreía

Si claro.- dijo ella mientras seguía viendo la lista de canciones.-es muy buena.

Eso es raro-

¿Raro?-dijo Haruka, levantando la vista

Saya no sabía tocar el violín.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Haruka se alejó un poco,- es cierto quise decir que…-no buscaba como continuar.

Estaba muy nerviosa, miro a Yakumo pero esto solo bebía su te.

No es necesario que sigas…-dijo Yakumo.-ya lo comprobaste ¿cierto?

Haruka se confundió con estas palabras, por un momento creyó que hablaba con ella pero al mirarlo se podía ver que no era así. Por el contrario miraba directamente a Seiji

Seiji, sonrió un poco. Lo descubrí.

¿Qué descubriste?- respondió ella rápidamente

No conocían a Saya ¿cierto?

Seiji-san.-intento defenderse la chica

Entiendo.- dijo Yakumo-si lo descubriste ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Investigue acerca de ustedes. Ayer no note nada raro, es más me sentí bien al tratarlos, pero luego me di cuenta que hablamos de muchas cosas pero todo lo que sabían de Saya era algo que con un poco de investigación cualquiera sabría. Además nadie los conocía, nunca los habían visto, entonces profundice un poco más.

Para empezar ustedes no van a nuestra escuela, y cuando pregunte en la suya, resulta que son famosos, tienen una relación bastante unida con la policía, ellos piden su ayuda para resolver casos, eso es raro para un estudiante.

Haruka-chan es cierto que estas en una orquesta pero no es tu rama directa solo una actividad extra. Eres estudiante bastante capaz, vives sola y has tenido varios trabajos de medio tiempo. Bastante loable.

Yakumo-san tus notas son muy buenas, a pesar de tus numerosas inasistencias a clases, se te es conocido por que intervienes en algunos sucesos anormales y constantemente se te ve en compañía de algunos oficiales de la policía, los rumores dicen que trabajas para ellos, ya que puedes ver algo que ellos no puede.

Haruka estaba sorprendida, -Yakumo sonrió sarcásticamente.

Veo que hiciste tu tarea.-sin embargo no era necesario toda esta escena ¿cierto?.-dijo Yakumo refiriendo a Haruka.

Lo siento pero tenía que saber qué clase de personas eran.-

Soy un descarado, estafador.-Y ella es una chica entrometida.-¿Algo más?

Quería corrobóralo yo mismo, por cierto, no creo que seas un estafador, y ella bueno no me consta si es o no una entrometida pero es una persona muy trasparente.

Eso me lleva a mi petición.

¿Petición?

¿Pueden ayudarme a encontrarla?.-

Me niego.-dijo inmediatamente Yakumo

Yakumo .-reprendió Haruka.

Cobro altos honorarios.-

No importa.-

Además..-Haruka lo sostuvo del brazo y lo miro fijamente

No es necesario Seiji-san, el Sr Aoyama ya contrato a un detective y nosotros lo estamos ayudando. Eso es lo que Yakumo quiso decir. Solo lo encontró las palabras adecuadas.-dijo mientras le daba un leve tirón.

Seiji se rio un poco. Entiendo.- Yakumo tú también crees que tengo que ver con su desaparición.

Haruka negó con su cabeza e intento responder, pero no fue necesario.

No lo creo-dijo serenamente. Haruka sonrió un poco.

Sin embargo -continuo, hay la posibilidad de que no la encuentres en el estado que deseas hallarla, sobre eso no puedo hacer nada,- pero si lo que quieres es saber la verdad, podría intentar ayudarte con eso.

Actualmente no soy la misma persona de la que has escuchado, a esta altura probablemente ya tendría alguna pista, aunque en este caso es un buen aspecto no poder ver, porque si no tendrías que perder la esperanza de volverla a ver.-dijo en voz baja

No te entiendo Yakumo.-respondió Seiji.

No es necesario, -te ayudare, eso es lo que significa.

Haruka asintió fuertemente.

Está bien, gracias, confiare en ti Yakumo.

Ya entendido esto, ¿puedes decirlos lo que sabes?- pregunto.

Antes ,solo una pregunta más.

Yakumo asintió.

¿Les pidió el Sr Aoyama que me investigaran?

Haruka quiso responder pero se le adelantaron.

Si , .- respondió Yakumo

Yakumo -dijo en su mente Haruka-se amable

Un minuto todo quedo en silencio.

Ya veo, por eso nuestros padres discutieron.-suspiro-¿Saben que encontraron su auto?

Si lo oímos-dijo Haruka

¿Eso es suficiente para decir que es suicidio?-dijo algo alterado derramando su bebida.

Perdón.- estoy en un lugar público debo controlarme dijo mientras limpiaba.

Haruka lo miraba tristemente, mientras lo ayudaba a limpiar.

Como dices eras un sospechoso.- hablo sin mirarlo. Me imagino que sabes por qué.

Eso creo hace una semana discutimos en la entrada de su casa y fui el último en hablar con ella.

Para ser una persona que controla sus acciones ese día te frustraste demasiado, los testigos dicen que intentaste golpearla y los gritos se escucharon desde las casas continuas.

Seiji los miro un momento.-suspiro- Ya veo a tus ojos aun soy un sospechoso.

No me malinterpretes, te lo estoy preguntando, poniéndome en el lugar de los vecinos, quienes vieron esa escena estaban convencidos que la discusión era muy grave.

Seiji.- Saco un pañuelo, tenía borda una flor en una de las esquinas junto con las letras TA, sus iniciales.

Hace un par de meses todo empezó a ir mal, llevábamos saliendo 9 meses, pero 2 meses atrás un día llego a mi departamento. Y me dijo –"tenemos que terminar"- por más que le pregunte, no me dijo nada , hablamos por mucho tiempo al final se calmó. Pero hace un mes las cosas empeoraron y peleábamos más cada vez hace poco peleamos en la puerta de su casa, es cierto pero…. –Seiji negaba fuertemente con la cabeza- no tiene sentido – continuo -lleve un ramo de flores ella me grito , las aventó y dijo que no entiendo nada , que era muy cruel al jugar así con ella ,"no he hecho nada mal porque me torturas" , incluso-trago un poco de saliva-dijo que prefería haber muerto en el accidente, que nunca debió volverme a ver. Me enoje, alce la voz y estuve a punto de abofetearla me di cuenta de que no estaba actuando correctamente y mejor me fui. Apague mi celular y maneje toda la noche sin un rumbo fijo, llegue de madrugada a casa de mi padre, no quería estar en mi departamento entonces ellos me dijeron que me estuvieron localizando, Saya no estaba en casa y nadie sabía nada de ella, no la vieron salir y nadie escucho nada.

Prendí mi teléfono y vi todas las llamadas perdidas de mi padre pero también vi varias llamadas de ella, marco cada 10 min por un lapso de 2 hrs luego dejo de llamar, intente llamarla pero era inútil entraba el buzón.

Nunca apago el celular,-dijo apretando su puño- pero estaba tan molesto, que solo quería dejar mi mente en blanco, ¿sabes cómo me arrepiento de ello? –los miro fijamente, si llamo tantas veces ella me necesitaba pero yo no estuve ahí para ella.

No le dijiste eso a la policía. –reprendió Yakumo

Eso estuvo mal, lo sé pero mi padre dijo que tenía las de perder .Todos habían visto la pelee y ahora ella desaparecía y yo estuve fuera de casa todo ese tiempo.

El fue a casa al día siguiente escuche que mi padre dijo que yo regrese inmediatamente y fui a mi habitación , cuando le pregunte por qué le dijo eso , me dijo que era lo mejor o sería un sospechoso. No debí permitirlo .No tengo nada que ocultar. Si discutimos, le grite pero nada más. Yo la quería,- no – rectifico - la quiero. Quiero encontrarla.

Además... –pauso, mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente

Ella desapareció hace una semana el día que discutieron,.-dijo Haruka .Pero de acuerdo a lo que Isshi dijo el auto que fue encontrado lleva en el rio tres días. Antes de eso no sabemos dónde estuvo, si fue un secuestro es raro que no pidieran rescate. Haruka se esforzaba por sacar una conclusión.

Seiji-san si no nos dices todo no podemos continuar.-dijo Yakumo mirándolo fijamente.-Pareces muy seguro de que podemos encontrarla, ¿en tu mente no está que ella no desea volver?

Eres bueno Yakumo-san- él le hizo una leve mueca en contestación

La vi hace 3 días-Haruka se sorprendió pero Yakumo parecía muy tranquilo

Creo que era ella-dijo en voz baja,- pudo ser mi imaginación.

Estaba llegando a mi apartamento y me pareció que la vi pasar por la calle, la seguí pero no la encontré busque por un tiempo y nada así que regrese a casa y el portero me entrego un paquete ella lo había mandado.

¿Que era?-

Una foto de nosotros cuando niños y este pañuelo...- dijo un poco nervioso.

Este -dijo Haruka tomando el pañuelo –es lindo pensaba-una rosa negra en la esquina derecha con sus iniciales en color Rojo.

Pedí informes acerca del paquete dijeron que fue programado, lo pidió 4 días atrás.

Eso quiere decir el mismo día que desapareció. Esto está muy raro.-repetía Haruka.-

¿Por qué no le dijiste a la policía? así la buscaban en la ciudad.-pregunto

Seiji miraba a los costados.

Por qué no lo harían ¿cierto?-dijo Yakumo

La policía no tiene mucho interés en encontrarla.

Yakumo., no entiendo-

Lo se.-Tu rostro lo dice todo

Desde que la reportaron como desaparecida, la policía concluyo que se fue por voluntad propia ya que no había ninguna señal de forcejeo, su padre era la persona que aseguraba que a su hija la secuestraron no que se había marchado por su voluntad. La policía solo seguía buscando por que su padre los presionaba.

Haruka ,-asentía señalando que entendía.

Pero que pasaba si Seiji-san avisaba que la vio 3 días después de su desaparición.

Mmm- pensó por un momento.-Ya no tendrían que seguir buscando.-dijo en voz alta

Ellos cerrarían el caso ya que había evidencia que está libre. Que no fue secuestrada por lo cual no tendría que buscar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrada. ¿Eso fue lo que pensaste?

Estas totalmente en lo cierto, pensé que se ganaría algo de tiempo así, si la seguían buscando pero la policía no lo hacía, pero ahora que ustedes están con ellos pueden hacer algo.

Ahí te has equivocado, para empezar no trabajamos con la policía. El Sr Aoyama contrato a un detective privado así que por eso es que nos involucramos en el caso.

¿Estás diciendo que no puedes hacer nada?

Estoy diciendo que no esperes que la policía abra el caso de nuevo, estamos por nuestra cuenta.

Entiendo., está bien, no importa quiero saber.-

Bueno hay algo más que debamos saber.

Como su novio quizá, te enteraste de que tenía problemas con alguna persona.

No, tenía.

Algún suceso importante que no se hizo público.

No, tampoco.

Dices que ella empezó a actuar raro desde hace dos meses. ¿Qué acontecimiento importante hubo en esa fecha?

Ninguno en realidad…-Hace 2 meses, -se tapó el rostro.-Cielos no lo recuerdo. En realidad la primera persona que me dijo que estaba rara fue Mai-chan. Así que la confronte, pero solo salió peor, fue la primera vez que discutimos en grande.

¿Mai-chan?-pregunto Haruka

Es la hija de la familia Izumi.-respondio Yakumo

La hija.O sea que es ...- La hermana de Min-san.

Correcto, ¿desde cuándo le dices Min-san?

Él me dijo que podia, es más fácil cuando no está presente.

¿Cómo supiste de ella?-

También lo sabrías si prestaras atención a lo que el oso dice de vez en cuando.

Lo siento- bajo la cabeza

¿Qué dijo Mai-san?-

Ella dijo que Saya ocultaba algo, que la viera a los ojos y le preguntara si me ocultaba algo, que seguro a mí sí me lo diría. Ella dijo que en el trabajo se encerraba en la habitación por horas, que llamaba a alguien todos los días y en la hr de almuerzo, nadie sabía a donde iba.

Y que cuando se le preguntaba por el asunto ella solo gritaba y salía corriendo. Teníamos la sospecha de que ella me engañaba. Eso era raro pero Mai es su mejor amiga así que si ella estaba notando algo extraño era mejor verlo desde ese momento.

¿Cómo fue cuando intestaste confrontarla?

Fue un desastre.- Saya dijo que ella también tenía derecho a tener secretos que yo no tenía por qué saber todo de ella. Que ella no me vigilaba todo el día porque desconfiaba yo de ella. Le dije que me preocupaba. Pero lo cierto es que tenía miedo de que ella estuviera viendo a alguien más. Incluso revise sus llamadas había un número que no conocía, tuve la intención de llamar yo mismo pero decidí confiar en ella. Nunca me había dado motivos no tenía que pensar eso ahora.

¿No sabes de quien era el número?.-

No, lo borre inmediatamente, la lada era extrajera de EU.-Seiji juguetea con el pañuelo en sus manos.

¿Te gustan las rosas, Seiji-san?-pregunto Haruka

Supongo, no pienso mucho en estas cosas, pero a Saya le encantan, en casa tiene un jardín enorme, ella me solía decir que cada flor expresa algo diferente.

Por eso, me preocupa.-

¿Qué te preocupa?-

¿Sabes que significa una rosa negra?-

En realidad no.

Es dolor, angustia, muerte. Alguien que te da una flor de ese color te está maldiciendo.-dijo contristado.

Creí que no sabías mucho de este asunto.

Mai me dijo, ella y Saya tenían una florería. Le pregunte.

¿Por qué se te ocurrió preguntar eso? Saya pudo bordar la flor en ese color solo porque quería que fuera más masculino, desde que es una flor.

No es el primer pañuelo que me da. Tengo otros así. Siempre es una Rosa, siempre roja, es mi color favorito pero esta es Negra y tiene nuestras iniciales esa es la diferencia.

Mai dice que se estaba refiriendo a nuestra relación, significa que está muerta. Debía odiarme mucho. Pudo decírmelo enfrente, de esta forma es muy cruel.

Mai –pensó Haruka

¿Aun así quieres encontrarla?-

Definitivamente.- necesito saber que está bien. Si todo acabo entre nosotros, no me importa ahora. Pero debo verla.

Seiji pidió la cuenta, Haruka intento pagar su cuenta pero él no la dejo.

Haruka y Yakumo se pusieron de pie pero antes de salir.

Deberías hablar con su padre, evita que sea un malentendido No tienes nada que ocultar demuéstraselo.-afirmo Yakumo

Es cierto Seiji-san. Eres el novio de su hija debió ser difícil desconfiar de ti-agrego Haruka.

Lo hare...- dijo firmemente.

Camino de vuelta al club.

Haruka recibió un mensaje -es Seiji-san- dijo

Lo acabamos de ver.- pensó Yakumo haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

La chica sonreí al ver el celular.-Dice que gracias Yakumo-

¿Qué piensas?-

Creo que es muy problemático tomar casos como este.

Me refería a que piensas de él. Por un momento creí que no lo ayudarías. Pero espero que no te moleste que lo diga, pero sé que te preocupa, quieres que la encuentre sana y salva.

Yakumo no la miraba.

No quiero que tenga que perder algo que le importa. Un final así no es adecuado.

Es cierto.-dijo la chica.-

Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de ramo le dio?-

¿Te refieres a la noche que discutieron?

Si.-

¿Es importante?-

Es una corazonada, bueno supongo que mientras no le haya dado rosas amarillas o algo así. Está bien.

¿Eso que tiene?

Ahhh-suspiro. Olvide que no sabes nada de chicas. No puedes regalarles rosas amarillas a tu novia.

¿Por qué no se puedes? Solo son flores.

Escucha y aprende no cometas el mismo error- se rio .Según el lenguaje de las flores. Significan amistad algo así como solo "te quiero como amiga", a una novia no le puedes decir eso- dijo mientras sonreía.

Es solo un detalle.-dijo Yakumo apresurando su paso.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka te buscan – dijo una de sus compañeras

¿Quién?- dijo mientras se asomaba a la puerta

Hola Izumi-san - saludo fríamente.

Solo dime Min

¿Quieres dar un paseo? –

No gracias.

Tu novio no lo tiene que saber,.- dijo pícaramente- mira te traje flores. –sonrió, pero ella no las tomaba -No te gustan son Margaritas.- puso el ramo en sus manos.

Son lindas, pero no puedo aceptarlas.- ella se lo intento regresar, el dio un paso hacia atrás

Hay solo quiero discúlpame por lo de la fiesta de anoche.- miro hacia su derecha -y también quiero hablar de Saya

¿Saya? - Entonces capto su atención.

Miki -san ¿cierto?

Hola Yakumo ¿buscas a Haruka?

Ella dijo que la viera aquí, puedes avisarle.

Se fue hace una media hora.

¿Por qué me llamas si no vas a estar aquí?-pensó el chico

Entiendo, gracias-se despidió y voltio

Se fue con otro chico.- le dijo un joven con el que se topó al girar.

Ryuu.- reprendió Miki-san

Si eres lento, te la quitaran-sigue diciendo sin impórtale que la chica lo estuviera jalando el brazo.

Habla por tu mismo.-contesto Yakumo

Chicos.-rio , te gustaría ver esta escena Haruka-chan-pensó para sí.

Se fue en un auto rojo, al principio ella no quería ir pero luego accedió. –le dijo Miki

Incluso le trajo flores, ella parecía contenta por eso –dijo el chico

Miki –san negó con la cabeza- dijo que te llamaría pero, si aún no lo ha hecho ¿pudo haberle pasado algo?.-dijo algo preocupada

Es probable que solo es la pila, no te preocupes.-le respondió Yakumo calmadamente

O quizá se esté divirtiendo tanto que se le olvido- dijo Ryuu en un tono sarcástico

Es probable.-dijo sin inmutarse

Por cierto, gracias por el chaleco Ryuu, fue de ayuda.-Yakumo le dio una brillante sonrisa

¿Era para ti?-dijo sorprendido

Miki no podía contener la risa. Eso te buscas por molestarlo - le dijo.

Pero enserio¿ para quién más seria?. Tonto.-

Aquí tienen dijo la mesera, mientras ponía un café y un trozo de pastel frente a Haruka.

¿Entonces que quería decirme?-dijo la chica

Me disculpo por la otra noche, estaba molesto, pero no debí tratarte así.

No te preocupes no paso a más-le dijo ella

No te agrado mucho ¿verdad?-

No es eso solo es que…-

No te gusta estar sola conmigo.-

No es cómodo, es cierto .Pero.. No es eso.

Es tu conciencia.- ¿verdad?-

De que hablas Izumi-san-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

No eres sincera.-

Tú y tú novio los vi hablando con la policía.

Oh no nos vio con Gotou-san.-pensó. Si y nos preguntaron si conocíamos a Saya,.-dijo lo más relajada posible

Eso es probable, pero, entonces pregunte sobre ustedes, nadie los conocía pero tengo amigos en diversos por toda la ciudad, por cierto mintieron sobre a qué escuela van.

No lo hicimos, en realidad, nunca nos preguntaron eso.

Verdad, -nuestro error-Tu novio es conocido por tener cierta habilidad especial, y usarla para hacer ciertos negocios, así que pensé…

Pensaste mal-respondió molesta la chica. No es cómo crees.-

AH dices que no trabajan con la policía.- ¿no están trabajando ahora mismo?.Mira lo diré amablemente, no se metan en esto.-dijo serenamente

Haruka empezaba a asustarse, fue mala idea venir pensaba.

Seiji la ha pasado mal y el no necesita gente entrometida, debes saber que encontraron el auto, la familia y amigos se prepara para preparar un funeral. No le den esperanzas ni lo traten como sospechoso. No pueden.. –Haruka le sonrió y él se sonrojo un poco.

Oye ¿porque actúas así?.- te estoy advirtiendo no me mires de esa forma. Estoy siendo serio-

¿Estas preocupado por él?

No- miro a un costado.

Eso el lindo.-le siguió sonriendo

Son buenos amigos ¿no?.-

Lo somos.-Haruka lo miraba atenta esperando que siguiera su relato.

A ambos nos gustaba Saya-suspiro- pero ella lo eligió ,el un buen tipo y es mi amigo, me molesto , en su momento pero ,eso pasa ,en fin ahora mismo se ve bastante decaído , eso no me gusta y cuando hablaba con ustedes -la miro de reojo-se veía un poco mejor , por eso , no quiero que lo dejen peor después de que sepa la verdad , que averigüe que le han estado mintiendo.

Entonces no es ningún problema, porque ya lo sabe.-dijo un chico detrás de él.

¿Cuándo llegaste Yakumo?-pregunto la chica, sonriendo

Estabas tan entretenida que no te diste cuenta, llevo un rato parado aquí.

Lo siento estaba distraída.-respondió

Si , ya lo veo.- dijo mientras tomaba lugar junto a ella.

No recuerdo haberte invitado.-dijo Min

Haruka solo miraba a la mesa.

Si lo hiciste, -dijo mirándolo fijamente-te preocupa que investigáramos a Seiji .Ese, es mi trabajo, no el de ella.

Esta chica solo es como dices una entrometida, así que si querías hablar de esto con alguien es conmigo.

En otras palabras, ya puedes irte-miro a Haruka.-tienes clases ¿no? Yo hablare con él.

Haruka no dijo nada e iba a levantarse de la mesa.

No es necesario, mejor que se quede.- dijo Min

Como quieras, ella no es necesaria.-dijo fríamente

Realmente eres una chica loca, .-le dijo a Haruka ¿Cómo puedes salir con un tipo como este?.

Ese no es tu problema..- respondió Yakumo.

Es cierto cada quien con su gusto.-dijo tomando su bebida- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?-

¿Tú lo llamaste?.-le pregunto a ella

No, no-negaba con las manos

Seiji-san me dijo que traías a las chicas a este lugar.

Así que vine a ver.

Wow eres dedicado solo me la lleve por un momento y la buscaste demasiado rápido.

Yakumo.-interrumpió susurro- Él ya lo sabe.

Lo sé, no sabes guardar un secreto.

No fue mi intención.-dijo bajando la cabeza

El quiere encontrar a su hija y Seiji-san también la busca, parece que solo tú no la quieres seguir buscando.

No te equivoques, amigo-dijo sarcásticamente.

Claro que quiero encontrarla pero, no quiero tener falsa esperanza y no quiero dársela a nadie. La policía cerro la búsqueda, como planeas que la siga buscando si no tengo nada.-dijo alterado

Así que al final si estas preocupado.

Mira nos conocemos de toda la vida, como le decía a Haruka-chan, yo la quería. Pero será peor si pienso volverla a ver y no la encuentro. No espero que lo entiendas.-

Lo entiendo, -dijo Yakumo mientras se tomaba el café de Haruka, ese sentimiento lo entendía muy bien, él estaba en la misma situación de cierta manera,-pero no pierdes nada con ayudar –continuo- Siendo honesto ¿crees que se suicidó?

¿Suicido? No, -dijo rápidamente- ella no es cobarde. ¿De qué hablas?.

¿Así que aún no lo sabes?

Oye, se paró de su asiento y tomo a Yakumo de la camisa.

Calma,-Decía Haruka mientras bajaba sus manos-es un lugar público Izumi-san.

El tomo asiento de nuevo.

Explícate.

Hoy encontraron su auto.

¿Y ella?

Aun no y como saben que es suicidio, ¿hay una nota? Si no la hay me niego a creer eso-decía bastante alterado.

El punto-prosiguió Yakumo-es que la policía cerro el caso.

Pero nosotros no.-Min lo miraba

¿No están con la policía?

No , trabajamos con un detective privado, mientras alguien quiera encontrarla, seguiremos buscando..Entonces , ¿no quieres saber que le paso?.

Lo pensó por un momento .¿Creen que puedan encontrarla?

Es probable.

Entonces ¿cuál es tu teoría?

Ninguna, aun no tengo nada pero, necesito averiguar por qué cambio.

Lo que hemos escuchado hasta el momento es que su actitud empeoro hace un par de meses.-dijo la chica

Si Mai dice lo mismo.-

¿Sabes algo más?

No, esos dos eran unos empalagosos así que no salía solo con ellos casi siempre íbamos en grupo. Saya, Seiji, Mai y yo, al cine, a comer o de viaje siempre íbamos los cuatro.

Mai y ella son las mejores amigas, Seiji debió decirles- asintieron-pero últimamente ya no se hablaban como antes.

Desde ¿cuándo?

Bueno, Mai regreso del extranjero, hace unos 6 meses. No fue lo mismo que antes desde entonces.

Explicate

Se llevaban bien, incluso abrieron la tienda juntas pero bueno, si se distanciaron un poco.

¿No crees que eso es raro si dices que eran las mejores amigas?-pregunto Yakumo, mientras se comía el pastel de Haruka

Sí, Pero era normal si sabes el trasfondo. Mai tenía oculto un secreto que no podía decirle a Saya, así que aunque se llevaran muy bien, su relación no sería como antes al menos no de parte de Mai.

Seiji no menciono nada de eso.-

Es por que él tampoco lo sabía. Déjame explicarte Haruka-chan.

Sabes que crecimos juntos –ella sintió- vivimos en casas continuas por mucho tiempo, pero cuando Seiji cumplió 8 sus padres se mudaron, Saya y Mai, crecieron en la misma casa porque su madre era la secretaria del Sr Aoyama, y para ayudarlas les dieron la parte este de la casa para que la tomaran como propia. Así que ellas crecieron juntas.

El accidente que sufrió la madre de Saya, fue en el mismo tiempo que sus padres la mandaban a estudiar al extranjero, todo estaba preparado para que ambas fueran pero ya que la no mejoraba, Saya no quiso irse y solo Mai se fue.

Después de que su madre murió Saya no quiso dejar a su padre solo, así que decidió estudiar en una universidad local. Ya era tiempo de que Mai regresara pero ella decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

¿Por qué hizo eso?

Ella fue escogida para ir a Italia a terminar su tesis, así que vería a Seiji, por eso no quiso regresar.

¿Estás diciendo que a Mai, le gustaba Seiji?

Exacto.-

Todos nos manteníamos en contacto y Mai estaba muy contenta de estar ahí, pero entonces los planes volvieron a cambiar.

El podía regresar a Japón, y Seiji podría escoger entre terminar sus estudios ahí o terminarlos aquí.

Y el decidió regresar.- dijo Haruka.

Si, fue una sorpresa para todos, pero mucho más para Mai. Ya que ella no se enteró de eso si no hasta el último momento.

Eso fue hace un año .Tan solo un mes después de eso Saya y Seiji empezaron a salir.

Fue una bomba, .Mai se sentía traicionada y se deprimió mucho.

¿Ellos salían antes?.-

No para nada pero Mai fue muy cercana a Seiji los últimos años, así que pensó que ellos…-

Ella confundió las cosas y creyó que eran más que amigos.-dijo Yakumo que aunque no lo pareciera estaba prestando atención.

Si es correcto.-

¿Eso rompió su amistad?

No del todo. Mai no regreso inmediatamente, paso un tiempo mientras terminaba su tesis, durante ese tiempo casi no se comunicaba, y al regresar, estaba un poco distante. Más que nada porque ella los veía felices juntos.

La situación de ambos era similar. Tu enamorado de Saya y Mai de Seiji. ¿Debió ser difícil?..-dijo Haruka

Lo fue por un tiempo, pero pudimos sobreponernos, además lo afrontamos de manera distintas, Mai nunca confeso sus sentimiento a Seiji, yo por mi parte si me declare a Saya, al final ella eligió, pero estaba bien, di lo mejor de mí.

Entiendo.- sonrió.

Si lo vez de esa manera, Mai estaba resentida con Saya.-

Si pero no es como creen, Saya noto que las cosas eran diferentes cuando recién llego así que se esforzó muchísimo después de unas semanas estaban muy bien. Sim embargo como les digo no creo que Mai, le dijera a Saya que estaba enamorada de Seiji.

Al parecer eres muy cercano a ella.

Es mi hermana, claro que lo soy.

Pero ustedes no fueron hermanos sino hasta ahora.

La boda fue el año pasado ¿ella se opuso?-

No para nada, no pudo asistir por que tenía un seminario pero incluso mando su regalo.

Me gustaba Saya desde niño, Mai lo sabía, así que me ayudaba a quedar bien con ella.

¿Tu sabias que le gustaba Seiji?.- Lo supe cuando se fue a estudiar al extranjero. Así que intentaba ayudarla, era conveniente para mí también.

¿Seiji –san gustaba de Saya desde niño?

No estoy seguro de ello, la relación de esos dos era como de hermanos, fue un poco sorprendente que nos dijeran que saldrían.

Aun así no estás seguro que Seiji-san sea el motivo de su distanciamiento.

Bueno pongámoslo así, tengo una corazonada, Mai podía decirme que lo había superado, pero no del todo era cierto, podía verlo en su rostro.

Aun así no puedo decirles más. Nunca pelearon en público.

Yakumo tomaba el último trago de café.

Si recuerdas algo más, llámanos.

Se levantó Yakumo e inmediatamente Haruka lo hizo de igual manera.

Oye toma as flores me da pena estar con ellas

¿Por qué las compraste entonces?

Fui a ver Mai antes de venir, ella dijo que las margaritas son flores adecuadas para disculparse, así que las traje. Toma - se las entrego.

Solo es para disculparme-le dijo a Yakumo -pero él no parecía muy interesado.

Este bien-gracias dijo la chica abrazando el ramo.

Por qué elegimos este autobús -dijo Haruka.

Yo me subí a este tu solo me seguiste.

Venimos juntos –dijo la chica

Yo vine por mi cuenta.

Tu viniste con ese chico.—

Lo siento.-

No tienes que disculparte,. Puedes ir con quien quieras.

Si lo se, -dijo irritada. Entonces no tendrías que haber venido.- dijo mirando a la ventana

Miki-san estaba preocupada.-respondió Yakumo

Ahh , así fue.- y yo que creí que estas preocupado por mí.

En absoluto. Dijo mientras bostezaba

Eres cruel.-pensó Haruka

Además solo alguien de verdad tonta, va con un chico a quien casi no conoce se sube a su auto.-dijo sin verla

Haruka sonrió estaba preocupado pero no quería decirlo, eso era lindo.

Hehe sabes Yakumo él no es un mal chico solo que tiene mal carácter .Como tu -musito solo para el

No me compares.

Y que te dijo entonces.- fingiendo desinterés

Lo que viste se disculpó por lo dela fiesta y nada más, llegaste justo en el momento en que me descubrió.- en realidad no dijo mucho más en el auto solo menciono que las familias se conocían y que crecieron juntos.¿Ahora si me dirás a dónde vamos.?

Aquí señalo el ramo.-

No entiendo.

Eso es normal nunca lo haces.

Oye lo golpeo con el ramo

Mira la tarjeta

Hanamorí ,¿la florería?-

Ahh vamos a ver a Mai-san ¿cierto? dijo Haruka

Sí que eres lenta.

Disculpa pero no hablas claro, tengo que leer tu mente cada vez.

Es cansado ¿no?

¿Que?

No, dije eso, solo que sería mejor que me dijeras a dónde vamos.

No tenías que venir

Lo sé pero quiero acompañ dije que te ayudaría lo más que pudiera¿Pero porque vamos con ella?

Tanto Seiji como Min dijeron que era las mejores amigas, pero Min dice que ella no tenía la relación que aparentaban, lo mismo que Seiji y Saya. Veré si podemos saber más de ese ás es raro. Hasta donde sabemos ella no ha estado pendiente de la investigación ni nada, todos las nombran de alguna manera debimos de habernos topado con ella pero aún no lo hemos hecho. Es como si no quisiera saber del asunto.

¿Crees que ella?

No sé, solo estoy descartando posibilidades.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola buenas tardes.

Que tipos de flores ¿buscan?

En realidad venimos…-dijo Haruka pero Yakumo intervino inmediatamente

Visitaremos una tumba algo que sea apropiado por favor.-

Entiendo, siento su perdida, dijo la chica de cabello largo, Cataño y ojos claros, en realidad era sorprendente el parecido con Saya pero no era posible no eran parientes.

Te daré algo especial.

Veo que tienes un ramo de margaritas te las dio tu novio-dijo mirando a Yakumo

No, me las dio un amigo.-

Amigo -pensó Yakumo,- ahora resulta que es tu amigo

Las compro aquí mismo.

Oh ¡!Es cierto ,yo hice ese ramo

Tu amigo es Min-kun… ah ya veo miraba de los pies a la cabeza a la chica veo,veo.

Tuvimos un problema antes y se estaba disculpando solo es eso -negaba la chica.

Lo se me dijo que quería disculpase por eso le sugerí las margaritas transmiten alegría son delicadas una buena opción para pedir disculpas si metiste la pata -dijo riéndose.

Pero también son buenas para confesarse.-

¿Cómo?- pregunto Haruka?

Las margaritas significan pureza e inocencia puede mostrar que el amor es puro.

Ahhh ya veo, no es eso en serio.-negaba

Si entiendo Min suele tener muchas chicas pero no va detrás de las que tienen novio, supongo que no lo sabía. Yakumo estuvo mirando las flores, parecía que no estaba escuchan

Creí que venias a investigar pensaba la chica desde lejos.

¿A quién irán a ver?-pregunto la joven

A nuestro tío.-dijo Yakumo desde el otro extremo

Oh si estaba escuchando –pensó Haruka.-

Si puedes sugerirme algo. Seria genial.

Claro dime que te gusta y partiremos de eso .

Camino un poco entre las flores y tomo el mostro en lo alto y pregunto

¿Qué tal esta?

Es linda.- ¿qué crees Yakumo?

Elige la que desees,

Oh bueno ¿que tipo de flor es?.-

Narciso

No es una mala elección sin embargo ten cuidado

¿Como?

Una flor significa desgracia. Pero un ramo significa alegría y felicidad .

Aunque sinceramente me gusta incluso si es una sola.- dijo mirando la flor no dejaba de sonreír.

Ahh ya veo.

Te hare un hermoso ramo con ellas.

A Saya-san también le gustan las flores - dijo Yakumo

La sonrisa del rostro de Mai se perdió en cambio sus ojos rodaron y secamente contesto- si lo sé.

Min-san dijo que eran amigas.

¿En serio?¿Por qué les hablaría de ella?-dijo algo irritada mientras preparaba el ramo.

La conocí hace un tiempo.-dijo no la he vuelto a ver desde hace varios años. En fiesta de la otra noche, fuimos con la intención de verla.

¿Por qué localizarla después de tanto tiempo?-dijo irritada

Mi novia entro a una orquesta quería pedirle algunos consejos para ella. Nos mudamos hace poco así que no conozco a mucha gente. Pero en la fiesta nos enteramos de lo sucedido, es una pena ¿Cómo puede haber gente así?

Si huir de casa, no es lo más sensato-dijo la chica riéndose

¿Huir? Dijo Yakumo.

No escuchamos nada de eso.

¿Entonces a que te refieres? ¿Qué fue lo escuchaste?-dijo Mai .Yakumo ya tenía toda su atención.

La gente decía que fue secuestrada y que han pedido rescate pero su padre no tiene suficiente dinero para ello. Así que está pidiendo préstamos y vendiendo sus propiedades.

La chica suspiro y sonrió.

Esas son estupideces. No encontraron su auto en el fondo del rio. Y con una nota "lo siento" es todo lo que decidió escribir. Ella decidió huir de casa y luego quitarse la vida.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Soy cercana a la familia, y como dices ella era mi amiga. La conozco.-dijo sin pestañear

Pero según Seiji-san y Min-san ella no tenía un motivo para huir.

Ella pelaba mucho con Seiji quizá de eso se hartó y por eso huyo. Me decía que no era feliz que ya estaba aburrida. Ella era de esa clase de persona, ¿sabes? crecimos juntas. Cuando no estaba contenta con lo que tenía hacía berrinche hasta que lo conseguía.

Ahh bueno no sabía que ella actuaba de esa lamentable.- dijo Yakumo.

Si, -dijo la chica.

Sera mejor no decirle a Seiji-san que ella estaba harta de la relación, eso lo lastimaría mucho y ya con esta noticia debe de estar muy alterado.

Él ya lo sabe, ella termino con el cientos de veces en el último par de meses. Al parecer creía que la engañaba. Yo le dije que era imposible, Seiji es un buen chico .Ella no merecía estar a su lado.

Así eran las cosas.- dijo Yakumo pensativamente- Vaya al parecer la gente no conocía esa faceta de su vida, suelen describirla como alguien amable y educada, alegre y bondadosa.

Eso es lo que la gente quiere pensar, nadie conoce el detrás de la persona real.-dijo mientras reia

Pero veo que tú no te dejas engañar por la gente fácilmente, eso es bueno.

No dejare que me arrebaten lo que amo. Por eso debo ser fuerte.-Dijo la chica al entregarle en ramo y sonreí de par en par.

¿Dónde está tu novia?

Lo siento.- dijo Haruka- Me distraje con tantas flores tan hermosas.

Gracias, son mi vida, este lugar lo es todo para mí.

¿Cuándo será el ramo?.-

Sabes, es cortesía de la casa, pero debes prometerme que serás cliente frecuente.

Definitivamente. Me encanta este lugar.

Al salir Haruka tropezó con un cliente, Yakumo la sostuvo para no caer.

Si que eres torpe-le dijo

Lo siento, ya vámonos rogo la chica.

Sonrieron mientras se despedían de la chica en el mostrador.

Yakumo -dijo la chica cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del lugar.

Ella parece amable, dulce y de verdad se parece muchísimo a Saya parecería que son hermanas, pero cuando se le menciona su actitud es completamente opuesta.

Lo note, es obvio que no es de su agrado.

¿Lo conseguiste?

Oye, siento que envejecí 10 años, la próxima vez tú buscas y yo distraigo.

Si hacemos eso lo más seguro es que la que salga distraída serás tú.

Oye ,como te gusta burlarte de mí.-metió la mano en su bolsa y saco una libreta-

Espero que esto nos dé respuestas.

Chicos –¿Qué hacen por aqui?

Haciendo tu trabajo oso-

Ahh –suspiro

Se amable, se amable este caso es un dolor de cabeza.

¿Han encontrado algo?

Tengo que pensar en algunas cosas.

Piénsalo mientras cenas, esta noche es pollo frito.-vamos abrió la puerta del auto para nosotros.

No es necesario-dijo Yakumo-

Pero Haruka ya estaba dentro del auto, así que se tuvo que subir el también.

Gotou sonreí al ver la escena, ese chico no podía dejarla sola, él decía que era para prevenir que ella se metiera en problemas pero sabía que no era la razón. Sencillamente su compañía, solo eso necesitaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Gotou-san abrió la puerta .Nao-chan dibujaba en la mesa.

Disculpen la intromisión –dijo Haruka

Era cierto que Nao no podía escucharla pero de algún modo podía comunicarse con ella.

La niña corrió a abrazarla, como si de años no la hubiera visto. Abrazo después a Yakumo y luego de nuevo se colgó de la falta de ella.

Por la otra puerta se asomó Atsuko-san.

Querida -dijo mientras corría a darle la bienvenida. – Bienvenido Yakumo

Ven cuéntame cómo has estado .Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, Nao fue detrás de ellas.

Sabes Yakumo cuando están juntas nosotros somos invisibles.

Está bien –contesto Yakumo- si están felices está bien-dijo mientras sonreía.

Atsuko regreso con un poco de Té.

Sientete como en casa Yakumo, nosotras nos encargaremos de la cena.

Gracias.

En la cena hablaron de cómo iba Nao en la escuela de los últimos dibujos que la pequeña artista había hecho y como cada vez dibujaba mejor a Gotou-san , supimos que al detective no se le hizo fácil aprender a ser padre pero lo estaba intentado intensamente. Eso de ayudar a alguien con su tarea no era fácil.

Yakumo parecía está de contento con la situación veía que Nao estaba bien y contenta era lo que esperaba , ella por lo menos tendría una familia.

Atsuko-san intento darle indirectas a Yakumo acerca de si había avanzado con Haruka mientras ella solo se sonrojaba y negaba cualquier avance el solo estaba comiendo ,no lo admitía pero nunca lo negó así que Haruka estaba un poquito feliz.

Después de la cena Nao se sentó a dibujar ,Yakumo y el detective estaban intercambiaban información .

Mientras más profundizaban, mas enredado se volvía el asunto, la familia Izumi tenía antecedentes bastantes complicados.

Este era el segundo matrimonio del Sr Izumi, Mai no era su hija de sangre sin embargo la registro bajo el nombre de su familia él y sus hijos parecen que se acoplaron bien al cambio pero no podría averiguar nada del verdadero padre de Mai.

¿Por qué te interesas en ella? , la has visto, la policía no la pudo interrogar ella no quiso dar su testimonio

Supongo que no eran amigas.

Es todo lo contrario eran las mejores amigas de hecho eran tan cercanas que parecían hermanas eso es lo que dijeron Seiji y Min.

Entonces ¿cómo no puede estar afectaba? La vi en el interrogatorio estaba muy fría

Lo sé.

¿Dónde la viste?

Señalo los ramos.

Fuimos a donde trabaja descubrimos que su amistad no era tan perfecta como todos creían en realidad cualquiera que la escuchaba dirían que no le se agradaban.

Bueno le dire a Ishii que investigue más de ella. Por cierto ¿para que las flores?

Necesitabas una razón para ir ahí.

Así que le compraste flores a Haruka.

Ni loco.

No respondas tan rápido.

Las llevare con mi tío.

Está bien, pero también pudiste comprarle unas a ella.

Ella ya tiene.

¿Las blancas?, bien hecho chico-le dio un golpecito en la rodilla-

No se las di yo.

Gotou se tocó la frente.-Espero que ella las comprara para si misma y no que alguien más se las diera.

Yakumo solo miraba los documentos.

Lo sabes muy bien. Ella permanece a tu lado por más difícil que sea, pero no la des por sentada.

No lo hago.-dijo sin mirarlo

Ya le dije –ahora mismo no puedo proteger nada

¿Proteger? Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora solo necesitas dar un par de pasos más. Créeme podría dormir más tranquilo si lo hicieras.

Por fin lo miro.

Ahora será más difícil.-toco su ojo-

Por eso dices, estará bien no te preocupes.

No es que..-Nao los interrumpió mientras le mostraba sus dibujos.

¿Cómo van las cosas con Yakumo?-Pregunto Atsuko-san

Mmmm ehhe ¿a qué te refieres?-dijo la chica mientras secaba los platos

Bueno quiero saber si debo preocuparme o compro un regalo de bodas.

Jaja eso está muy lejos aún.

Ósea que así será pero que está muy lejos ahora- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo inmediatamente rectifico- quise decir que eso no es así.

¿Dices que se lo darás a alguien más?

Haruka la miro un momento- No es eso – miro a Yakumo un momento y continuo-

Somos amigos, solo amigos.

No estás muy convencida de eso

La chica suspiro- el me confunde -recordaba lo que sucedió anteriormente

A veces creo que hay un avance pero luego retrocedemos, no lo sé, no puedo entenderlo

Si cariño a los hombres no siempre puedes entenderlos

Sin embargo algo que sí puedo asegurar que mientras este a mi lado como amigos o algo más estará bien, solo necesito eso.

Entiendo, bueno yo diría que hay un avance si te regala flores señalando los ramos.

Ha esos no son de él son de Min-dijo sin darle la menor importancia y las otras para llevarle a su Tio.

Queee!- se escuchó hasta la sala.

¿Que sucede? -pregunto Gotou-san

Todo bien, perdón por el escándalo –respondió apenada Atsuko.

Haruka ¿quién es Min ?-La agarro de los hombros- Sé, que estas un poco decepcionada pero no te des no te des por vencida con Yakumo el -…

Es por el caso.- sonrió la chica es amigo el novio de la chica desaparecida, lo vimos hoy.

Coqueteo contigo entonces

El coquetea con todas nada fuera de lo normal en su caso.

Tomo el ramo que estaba a su lado-¿Cómo permitiste que se las dieran? Eres muy lento Yakumo-decía en su mente

¿Sabes que significan, las margaritas?

¿Amor puro?-respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombre

Si lo sabes por qué las aceptaste.-la regañaba

También significan alegría, está bien .Solo sucedió así me las dieron en señal de disculpa.

¿Qué te hizo que necesito disculparse?

Solo un malentendido.

Atsuko-san no estaba muy contenta, si alguien se atrevía a darle flores incluso si Yakumo estaba a su alrededor, significaba que la gente no los veía como pareja.

Tranquila todo está bien-dijo la chica mientras tomaba una flor del ramo y se la entregaba.

Lo siento.-

Atsuko miro la flor y sonrió.

Vez si funciona dijo la chica.

Solo esta vez –dijo fingiendo está un poco molesta. No podía estarlo esta niña enfrente de ella muy agradable, amable, leal. Si ella y Yakumo tenían una relación seria parte de su familia incluso si no los conectaba la sangre. Eso la haría muy feliz.

Atsuko-san ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, linda lo que gustes.

Así como las margaritas tienen dos significados las otras flores pueden tenerlo ¿verdad?

Claro, debes fijarte de la persona que te lo da entonces podrás interpretar que te quiere decir.

¿Te interesa ese tema.?

Bueno, si un poco ,es por el caso.

Espérame.

Unos minutos después regreso con un libro un poco pesado.

Mira este libro hablar de las flores, como cuidarlas y que representan.-mientras lo hojeaba

Úsalo, para aclarar tus dudas.

Gracias-sonrió la chica.

Atsuko fue a la sala a ver si necesitaban algo, Yakumo miro alrededor pero no vio a Haruka. Nao estaba a su costado así que no estaban juntas.

¿La entrometida dónde está?.-pregunto como si no le importara demasiado

¿Entrometida?-pensó Atsuko.- Ahh Haruka-chan, está afuera investigando algo.

Yakumo se pudo de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Sabes?-dijo Atsuko-A las mujeres nos gustan las flores pero solo si nos la regala la persona a la que amamos, si no solo es una flor no significa nada. Asegúrate de que todas las flores que reciba Haruka de alguien más solo sean eso, flores.

Yakumo asintió y salió.

Crees que lo entendió.

Creo que fuiste clara-sonrió Gotou.

¿Qué haces?-

AHH-grito la chica-no me asustes así.

Quería corroborar algo.- Mira le enseño el libro-

En realidad ¿no nos hemos topado mucho con las flores en este caso?

Supongo ¿qué tienes en mente?

¿No deberías decirme primero lo que sabes?

No

Entiendo-suspiro la chica

Si no quieres me voy-se alejó Yakumo

Espero no seas así-lo jalo ella de regreso.

Desde la puerta Gotou, Atsuko y Nao veían la escena, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo.

Bueno aquí voy.-

Seiji-san recibió de Saya un pañuelo con una rosa negra. A simple vista no sería malo pero si nos ponemos a pensar que él había recibido anteriormente varios de la misma clase para ser exactos cada me según e confirmo Seiji-san, la diferencia recae en el color de la flor y las iniciales.

Yakumo asintió, pero no pareció muy convencido.

Me pones nerviosa.-dijo la chica, tosió un par de veces – Mai-san le dijo a Seiji lo que significaba que la flor de esta ocasión fuera negra es que estaba hablando de que la relación estaba muerta.

Pero y ¿si no era así?, ellos peleaban mucho pero cuando estaba revisando en la florería el escritorio de Saya, vi que tenía fotos pegadas de ellos juntos, en el calendario estaban anotados las citas que tenían y ella tenía como fondo de pantalla una fotos de ellos viendo el atardecer. No parece que ella quisiera terminar con él.

¿Todo eso pudiste ver?

Claro, ¿Por qué crees que me dio tanto miedo? Creí que me descubrirían, te dije que envejecí 10 años.

Yakumo sonrió.

¿Entonces?

Creo que la flor no significaba odio, si no amor.

Pudo elegir otro color.

Cierto pero si a ella le atormentaba algo basándonos en su cambio de actitud de los últimos meses, quizá se estaba despidiendo. Mira, según el libro de Atsuko las rosas negras significan "Te amare por siempre" por el color era algo así como un amor tortuoso pero eterno, la gente no suele usarlo mucho porque el negro se asocia con un mal augurio.

Pero si Saya sabia sobre el tema, puedo haberlo hecho con esta intención.

Otro punto pregunte sobre el ramo que le molesto tanto, eran dos tipos de flores Aster y Geranios esto me costó más trabajo porque no sabía su nombre solo tenía una foto que mando Seiji-san.

Geranios: Significa Soy feliz ti, me alegro de estar a tu lado. Y los Asters : confió plenamente en ti.

Tengo la impresión de que Saya estaba ocultándole algo a Seiji-san así que ya que ella pensar que él le decía "soy feliz contigo, confió en ti" pudo lastimarla eso explicaría por qué no le gusto el ramo.

A las chicas les gusta recibir flores de quien aman.

Si ¿cómo lo sabes?-

Alguien me lo dijo no hace mucho.

Pero si ella ocultaba algo eran una tortura.

Otra cosa que me molesta es que…-se detuvo

Habla-dijo Yakumo mientras se sostenía en la pared.

Mai-san ella fue la que escogió el ramo eso me dijeron, si ella también conocía el significado pudo hacerlo a propósito eso nos diría que ella sabía cuál era el secreto.

¿Y cuál es el secreto?

Eso no lo sé-suspiro la chica. Después de pensar tanto y no sirve para nada –dijo cerrando fuertemente el libro.

Yakumo no contuvo la risa se acercó a ella y le acaricio la cabeza.

Para ser una despistada, no estuvo mal.

Ella estaba confundida.

Se te olvido que tenemos esto, saco la libreta que había tomado antes.

¿Cuándo la tomaste?

Mientras estabas en la cocina.

Sobre eso lo ojee y no creo que nos sirva mucho.

Tiene escrito sobre distintas cosas pero no es nada especifico, vi unas recetas, luego teléfonos, clientes..-

¿Por qué lo tomaste?

Algunas de las fotos del escritorio, tenían a Saya sosteniendo ese cuaderno, por un momento creí que era un diario.

Lo es.-Haruka le miraba con sorpresa- bueno algo así.

La libreta la tiene desde que su madre murió, al principio escribió sobre cómo se sentía por la perdida, después, escribió sobre sus amigos como extrañaba a Mai, también escribió algunos poemas, canciones, lo que se le viniera en mente. Hace 9 meses casi todo lo que escribió fue de Seiji-san, lo contenta que estaba, cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba, y también escribió sobre su relación con Mai como esta se está enfriando y como se sentía sola por ello.

¿De hace 2 meses hay algo?

Fue cuidadosa, nunca escribió nada con detalles sobre eso pero si puso los siguiente

"Ahora entiendo, la carga que llevabas, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, siento haberte lastimado y lamento lo que hare pero si es la única manera de pagarte estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, sin embargo no puedo dejarlo tan fácilmente, duele mucho, creo que moriré por eso solo sopórtalo un poco más por que definitivamente te lo entregare, si eres tú, estará bien"

¿Carga, dejarlo, entregar?, de alguna manera siento que esta hablado de Seiji-san, -dijo á Mai le confeso que lo ella también lo queria, pero ¿Por qué lo entregaría? Si él la amaba a ella no a Mai y ella estaba enamorado ¿o quizá no lo estaba?

Lo estaba, la recetas que dices que viste, son las comidas favoritas de dice que ella no sabía cocinar pero que su padre dice que últimamente le daba mucho por pasar tiempo en la cocina, y más que nada comida italiana, estaba aprendiendo a cocinar lo que le gustaba a él.

Otra cosa es que tenía teléfonos, estos son maestros de italiano, estaba aprendiéndolo. Mira-señalando algunas hojas- Son citas para sus clases-

Y también esta esto con fecha de hace 2 meses.

¿Una canción?

Fíjate en la letra.-

"No sabía cómo ser feliz hasta que te volví a ver,

Si hay algo que te debo agradecer

Es que decidieras volver.

Sé que es extraño el darte esta flor

Pero si me conoces lo entenderás mejor.

Una rosa blanca es que es puro mi amor

Una rosa rosa es que tu amistad es la mejor

Una rosa roja significa mi pasión

Pero te entrego una rosa negra

Para que no olvides que esto es para siempre amor…"

Ha mira aquí…- Yakumo ya sabias lo de las flores ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Trabaje mucho mientras..-mascullo la chica

Por qué crees que salí a buscarte, eres tú la que no dijiste que investigabas.

Haruka hacia un puchero,-¿Esto significa que tengo razón?-pregunto

Yakumo asintió, tienes la idea pero hay algunos cabos sueltos.

¿Entonces?-

Mañana, se resolverá. Necesito que hagas algo.

Déjamelo a mí.-

Yakumo sonrió, Haruka estaba contenta casi resolvían el caso, aun no entendía muchas cosas pero el parecía disfrutar el hecho de resolverlo.

Al día siguiente todo debería llegar a su fin.


	7. Chapter 7

Otra vez durmiendo –dijo la chica al entra en el club.

Pero se equivocó.

Necesitas lentes ¿cierto?.- el día comenzó desde hace mucho

Eran las 9 de la mañana y Yakumo ya estaba a despierto e incluso ya estaba trabajado.

Creo que hoy lloverá-dijo Haruka burlescamente.

Regrese. Dijo alguien mientras abría la puerta y traía algunos documentos Ishii

Buenos días-contesto ella

Ahora entiendo –dijo -Yakumo te molesto desde muy temprano-puso una mano en su hombre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No –rio el policía-le estoy ayudando

¿Ah sí? -dijo ella mientras tomaba lugar junto al chico

Una foto llamo su atención en un aparque una niña de ojos claros miraba su reflejo.

Es linda-mascullo, aunque me pregunto ¿cómo tomaron esta foto? el ángulo es raro , bueno quizá no-decía mientras giraba la foto por todos lados, de alguna manera esto no va bien.

Fíjate bien –le tomo la foto Yakumo

Wow el cabello ¿Cómo?.-Pregunto

Era cierto en el foto se veía a una niña con el cabello largo sostenido con un lazo amarillo pero el reflejo no lo tenia.

¿Es un montaje?

No , es real.

¿Gemelas?.-

Eso crei -dijo Ishii

Esta de aquí es Saya.-señalando a la chica de lazo – y esta de aquí-lo pensó un momento -¿puede ser Mai?-dijo algo confundía.

Bien, al fin usaste la cabeza-se burló Yakumo

Oye-lo golpeo en la frente.

Es cierto que se parecen ahora pero esto ¿no es demasiado? puesto que no tienen parentesco alguno.

¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto?-

Nos la dio Izumi Kou-dijo Ishii

¿Quien?-

Haruka-chan recuerda que la familia Izumi son tres hijos, el mayor es Kou.

Lo olvide. Nunca lo vi.

Si lo hiciste.

¿Lo hice?

Recuerdas que en la fiesta cuando Min se salió de control Seiji se acercó junto con otra persona.

Ella recordó por un momento. Si ya recuerdo.

También cuando salimos de la florería, el cliente con el que tropezaste.

Yo no tropecé con nadie-dijo la chica.

Oh-Yakumo solo sonreí.

Si lo hice-dijo algo decepcionada.

Él estaba en el primer interrogatorio que hicimos en la casa del Sr Aoyama, y él fue uno de los testigos de la pelean entre Saya y Seiji-san.

Siempre estuvo ahí. Él podría saber algo, ¿no deberíamos ir a verlo?.

Ya lo hice-dijo Yakumo tranquilamente.

Fuimos temprano Haruka-chan no queríamos hablar con él en casa así que esperamos que fuera a su consultorio.

¿Dijo algo que ayudara con el caso?.-

Gracias a lo que nos dijo, podemos esclarecer algunas lagunas que teníamos-dijo el policía.

¿Y que dijo?

No es necesario que sepas más, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-

Haruka estaba molesta, mirando al piso le contesto. Si está listo.

Bien, vamos.

¿A dónde?

Solo camina, o te dejare.

Ishii venia corriendo tras ellos.

-chan la encontraron.

¿Queee? ¿En serio?-

Espera ,¿Está viva?

Lo está, pero no regresa del coma.

Al parecer sufrió graves heridas por el impacto.

¿Cómo la encontraron?

Ella salió del auto pero no tenía mucha energía y el rio la arrastro unos 20 km a un pueblo cercano ahí la cuidaron y cuando creyeron poder trasladarla la trajeron a la ciudad.

Me alegro,-decía Haruka que no puede contener la emoción

Deberías ir con Seiji-san , probablemente no quiera estar solo mientras espera que le dejen verla.

¿Pero donde esta?

Hospital Izumi, la habitación 102.-dijo Ishii

Si , lo hare-salió corriendo

Está bien, mandarla a lado de otro hombre-dijo una voz saliendo del te quejes si ella se cansa de esperar. La gente no espera toda la eternidad.

Lo sé, la gente viene y se va. Pero ella, se ha quedado demasiado tiempo ya.

Tienes mucha confianza.-le contesto Gotou-san

Yakumo suspiro con cierto sarcasmo-¿Confianza? Bueno, es necesaria.-Miro al detective fijamente-De acuerdo a como veo las cosas este caso fue exactamente eso, una gran maraña a causa de la desconfianza.

Pero le mentiste en ella-señalando por donde se fue Haruka.

Era lo mejor –dijo mientras se giraba-Por cierto, antes quise decirte pero perdí la vista, esta normal.

En serio chico-le dio una palmada en la espalda. Me hiciste esperar demasiado. Todo iba a estar bien te lo dije.

Claro-dijo Yakumo sonriendo un poco-es bueno ahora que solo puedo ver lo mismo que ustedes.-empezó a caminar.

Por un momento tanto el policía como el detective no captaron sus palabras. Pero al darse cuenta fueron corriendo detrás de él-

¿Yakumo-shi?

Oye tu .-decía Gotou al alcanzarlo

¿Cómo puedes decirlo así de simple?

Por qué es así de simple. Lo que era, ya no es. Eso es todo. Estoy bien. ¿Si eso es lo que te preocupa? Estoy bien.

¿Ella?-refiriéndose a Haruka

Ya lo sabe.

Gotou sonrió-¿Cómo reacciono?-

Su cara se veía horrible, no dejaba de llorar.-dijo mientras subía al auto sin darle importancia.

Supongo que a esto se refería el anoche-pensó.

¿Qué debo decir?-pensaba Ishii en el auto.

No tienes que decir nada-dijo Yakumo de la nada.-Piensas que debes decir, ¿no?, no es necesario que digas nada.

Entiendo-sonrió el policía. Él lo estaba tomando maduramente. A veces había pensado que ese chico era una persona que daba miedo, pero al tratarlo cada vez más pudo entender por qué la gente a su alrededor se preocupaba por él .El mismo lo había empezado a hacer.

Entonces ¿ya puedes decirnos cuál es el plan?-pregunto Gotou mientras lo veía por el espejo.

Está bien-le respondió Yakumo mientras llamaba marcaba un numero en su teléfono.

Seiji-san te alcance.-dijo Haruka casi sin aliento

Haruka-chan -abrazo a la chica, pero la soltó de inmediato-Perdón estoy tan aliviado. La encontraron, la encontraron.

Un auto derrapo inmediatamente en la entrada. Era Mai estaba como loca bajo rápidamente y se encontró con ellos en la entrada.

Seiji-kun-lo tomo fuertemente del brazo. ¿Estás bien?

Si lo estoy, ¿Qué sucede?

Recibí una llamada dijeron que tuviste un accidente.-sonrió-Me alegro que estés bien.

Mai –le dijo sonriendo-Estoy mejor que nunca, la encontraron.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

El rostro de Mai palideció y por un segundo parecía que no respiraba.

¿De quién hablas?

De Saya claro, ella está bien, bueno esta inconsciente pero nos dejaran verla pronto.

No, no puede ser-negaba la chica

Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió, pero es cierto. Haruka-chan díselo

Si es oficial, por el momento no podemos verla, pero…

No ,no es posible, decia

¿En dónde está?-pregunto frenéticamente

En el hospital Izumi habitación 102.-dijo Haruka.

Mai, empezó a llorar-sin embargo no parecían lágrimas de felicidad más bien de frustración.

Seiji no se dio cuenta de eso, el la abrazaba sin parar, balbuceando lo contento que estaba.

Vamos juntos-dijo mientras la tomo del brazo.

No puedo –dijo dirigiéndose a su auto

Tengo que hacer algo primero, iré tan rápido como pueda.

Entiendo, no tardes, ella querrá verte.

Haruka vendrás conmigo ¿cierto?

Si -respondió la chica, pero su mente estaba en lo que había visto hace un momento.

Tardaron un poco en llegar ,en el hospital. Yakumo había llegado con antelación. Haruka se puso a su lado y entraron, pero él les dijo que aún no les dejaban verla.

Haruka estaba muy distraída. De algún modo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Yakumo, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?- Yakumo le hizo señas a Seiji para que se adelantara-Habitación 202 -le dijo.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo el chico cuando se cerró le asesor.

Vi a Mai, hace un momento.

¿Y?

Estaba muy parecía muy alterada por que encontraron a Saya- no parecía contenta, más bien preocupada creo que… Yakumo la pego a la pared y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

¿Esa es Mai?-

Si, -Yakumo miro a los alrededore, negó con la cabeza-vamos, jalo a la chica hasta el auto.

Yakumo ¿porque seguimos a Mai?

Llama a Gotou dile por dónde estamos y dile que este pendiente le mandaremos mensajes para que nos localicen más tarde.

Si, lo hare.-asintio la chica

Después de colgar.-Yakumo me puedes explicar ¿qué es esto?

Dijiste que Mai estaba rara. La seguimos para que nos diga donde esta Saya.

¿Qué?, Yakumo -dijo sorprendida-ella está en el hospital.

No lo está, lo que está en la habitación 102 es un cuerpo que pedimos prestado de la morgue de Hata-san.

¿Hata-san? Eso es lo que me pediste que le dijera ayer.

¿No leíste la nota?

No lo hice yo, solo la entregue tal y como estaba.

Lo sé, -sonrió- confías demasiado.

¿No la encontraron?

No

¿Pero Ishii-san?

Le pedí que lo hiciera.

Yakumo-dijo molesta-Seiji-san esta…

Calma te explicare-

Ayer te dije que hoy resolveríamos todo. De acuerdo a las pistas podía darme una idea pero no teníamos pruebas concretas solo conjeturas, así que para solucionar eso fuimos a ver al hijo mayor del

Kou-san-dijo la chica. Haruka enviaba mensajes constantemente avisándoles de su ubicación a Gotou-san

Él fue la pieza que unió todo.

Yakumo puso al tanto a Haruka de lo que había encontrado y como eso resolvía el caso.

Después de manejar 30 min. Llegaron a una casa, una muy grande en medio de la nada.

Se le hacía conocida a Haruka, pero no recordaba donde, al pasar por el Jardín no había duda de donde era.

¿Esta es la casa de las fotos?

Si aquí tomaron la foto de Saya cuando era pequeña, también tomaron las que te mostré en el auto. En las otras fotos estaban todos juntos, Saya, Mai, Kou, Min y Seiji.

¿Qué es este lugar?-Yakumo la tomo del brazo y apresuro su paso

Pertenece a la familia Aoyama. Es su casa de verano. Desde la muerte de su esposa no vienen aquí, pero antes solían pasar mucho tiempo aquí las familias juntas.

Miraron por una ventana dentro de la casa alcanzaron a ver a Mai.

Tenemos que separarnos.

¿Por qué?

Necesito que hagas algo

Está bien-asintió

Mai abría un cuarto secreto dentro de la biblioteca. Pero no había terminado de abrirse cuando se escuchó que un teléfono sonaba. Cerró de nuevo la puerta.

El teléfono siguió sonando hasta que Mai dio con él. Era una alarma la que estaba puesta.

¿Quién se atreve?-dijo molesta, miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie.

Recordó la razón por la que ido a ese lugar y se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca.

Entonces se escuchó como se rompía un vidrio, llego al comedor pero no había nadie en la casa, después se escucharon pasos, como abrían las puertas y ventanas, pero ella no daba con la persona que lo hacía nuevamente regreso al comedor.

Se detuvo por un momento , respiro profundo y se dijo.-No pasa nada, es tu imaginación.

Mai-san-dijo una voz desde la entrada del comedor.

¿Quién?-ella volteo y suspiro de alivio al ver a Yakumo.-Eres tu.-lo pensó por un momento y le pregunto-¿Qué haces aquí?-poniéndose seria

Estoy buscando a Saya-san.

¿Porque estaría aquí?-respondió Mai.-Tu novia ¿no crees que pasa mucho tiempo con Seiji-san? Te daré un consejo. No dejes que pase tanto tiempo con alguien más.

Confió en ella-respondió Yakumo

A veces las personas te traicionan. A veces te arrebatan lo que te pertenece.

Pero a veces podemos equivocarnos y creer que algo nos pertenece, cuando la verdad es que no lo hace-respondió Yakumo acercándose lentamente a ella.

A veces –prosiguió-no terminamos de investigar a fondo y entendemos mal, lo cual puede llevarnos a hacer cosas no agradables.

Si eso puede pasar.-sonrió la chica-Aun así no respondes ¿porque estás aquí?, esta es propiedad privada.

Lo sé, podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti.-

Yo venía aquí cuando era niña, es del Sr Aoyama. Tiene tiempo que no lo visitaba.

¿Y qué es lo que te trae aquí ahora?

Sentí nostalgia y pase por aquí.

¿Mientras tu amiga está en el hospital?-

Ella se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Hospital? ¿Dices que la encontraron?

¿Por qué actúas como si no sabes?

Por qué no sé de qué me hablas es la primera vez que escucho eso.

No, en realidad si lo sabes. Haruka te lo dijo Hospital Izumi Habitación 102.

No lo hizo, no la he visto hoy.

Ahh-seguiras con esto-dijo Yakumo.

Si lo hiciste,la viste cuando fuiste a ver a Seiji-san porque recibiste una llamada donde te dijeron que tuvo un accidente muy grave en su casa. Si no ¿cómo sabrías que ella estaba con Seiji-san?

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Creo que tienes mi celular-dijo señalando su mano. El que había estado sonando anteriormente.

Fuiste tú-arrojo el celular.

Bueno –dijo el mientras lo tomaba-tenía que decírtelo de alguna manera.

Ella retrocedía hacia la puerta.

Te lo repito, no sé de qué hablas, si ella te dijo que me vio, lo siento pero te está mintiendo.

No lo hace, puedo asegurar que estuviste en el hospital.

No puedes.-negó ella

Es por eso que estas aquí.

De seguro Seiji intento que fueras con él al hospital pero, no lo hiciste te quitaste primero, y fuiste la primera en llegar al hospital. Fuiste a la habitación pero no pudiste entrar ya que la policía estaba por todos lados sin embargo escuchaste hablar a una mujer acerca del estado de la paciente y como había despertado .Lo cual debió de haberte asustado.

Escuchaste como la Srita, Aoyama estaba en shock pero era lo suficientemente estable como para ser interrogada, de seguro ya que escapo ella podría decir en qué lugar la tuvieron encerrada y claro quién era el culpable. Solo tenían que esperar a que el doctor terminara de revisarla en ese momento.

Por eso estas aquí para borrar cualquier indicio de que ella estuvo aquí. Viniste a borrar toda la investigación que has hecho, las fotos que conseguiste, pero olvidaste una cosa. Antes de intentar borrar tus huellas debiste revisar cómo se encontraba ella.

No puede ser –pensó Mai, ella había llegado a el marco de la puerta junto a él había un gran estante con platos y copas lo empujo tan fuerte como pudo y algunas de ellas cayeron encima de Yakumo, cerró la puerta y corrió hacia la habitación, intento abrir el cuarto oculto pero en él no había nada.

Yakumo se levantó del piso, tenía algunos cortes por el vidrio pero no era nada serio.

Rápidamente fue a la habitación, ella estaba revisando el cuarto secreto no había forma de salir de ahí.

La única salida es esta dijo el chico en la entrada principal

¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –dijo ella

No ella salió por aquí

No puede solo se abre por fuera

Nunca dije que saliera sola de aquí.

Yakumo - entro Haruka a toda velocidad, -escuche el ruido ¿estás bien? Lo examinaba sin percatarse del a presencia de Mai. Mira como estas-señalando los cortes

Tu-eres una entrometida, no deberías estar en el hospital,, se acercó furiosa a ellos

Yakumo puso a Haruka detrás de él y retrocedieron lentamente.

Mai sacó una pistola de su bolsa y les apunto.

Yakumo cubrió por completo a Haruka sin darle la espalda a la chica con el arma.

Baja eso ahora mismo -dijo Gotou quien entraba detrás del Ishiin y Seiji y Min.

Bajala- repitió

Mai-por favor dijo Seiji

Ella lo miro un momento y bajo el arma.

Gotou la esposo y la llevaba al auto.-pero ella no siguió caminando

¿Dime cómo? -pregunto la chica

¿Cómo lo supiste?

Yakumo-dijo Seiji - me dijeron que me explicarías todo ¿puedes hacerlo ahora? Fue muy cruel lo del hospital.-dijo molesto.

Si-dijo Min fuimos a la habitación 202 como dijiste pero no había nada, ¿dónde esta Saya?

102-dijo Mai.

¿Qué?-respondió Min

Es habitación 102 no 202.

En realidad no es ninguna - dijo Yakumo. Miro a Haruka instándola a hablar

Ella está en la ambulación aquí en la parte de atrás. Kou.-san la está revisando. Ella está bien pero si esta inconsciente, le han estado dando somníferos así que está un poco débil.

¿Somníferos?-dijo Mai

Si, creiste que le dabas otra cosa ¿cierto?

Lo que te llevaste del consultorio deKou-san era eso somníferos

¿Quién estaba en la habitación?

Un cadáver que pedimos en la morgue.

La mujer que escuchaste hablar es una periodista y es una conocida del Sr Aoyama, a quien le pedimos ayuda para distraerte

Le dije a Haruka que la habitación era la 102 para que ella te dijera eso cuando te viera en casa de Seiji,

Mai lo miro

Sabía que irías, porque yo te llame,

¿Tú me dijiste que él había tenido un accidente?

Si

Lo más seguro es que te quitaras por tu cuenta para llegar primero, para darte tiempo atrasamos a Seiji por medio de un retén en la carretera principal

No había nada ahí

No , lo pusieron después que pasaste.

Así podrías llegar al hospital y seguir el resto del plan

Ellos llegaron después y le dije a Seiji que fuera a la habitación 202 donde había mandado a Min y los detectives le esperaban para decirles la verdad.

Miraron a Haruka, quien se encogía de hombros detrás de Yakumo.

Quizá no este de más decir que ella no lo sabía, -dijo mirando hacia un costado.

Ella solo se disculpaba con la mirada.

Te seguimos hasta aquí-dijo Haruka

¿Cómo?-

Estábamos en el vestíbulo y te seguimos.

¿Por que?

En realidad ese fue un error la idea original era que Gotou te siguiera pero el no pudo hacerlo porque en la habitación le fue difícil explicarle a ellos-apuntando a Seiji y Min- que pasaba ,eso los atraso.

Pero ya que esta chica. Tenía algo que decir nos quedamos en el vestíbulo y vimos que saliste, fue una coincidencia. Bueno más o menos actuaste raro en la casa de Seiji y ella se preocupó así que discutíamos eso cuando te vimos, en lugar de esperar a que Gotou bajara solo vine con ella.

Si ella no hubiera estado ahí. Tu plan no hubiera funcionado.-

Por eso teníamos un respaldo ,en la entrada del hospital ,tenían la instrucción de no dejarte salir a menos que alguien te estuviera siguiendo.

Mai-suspiro de enojo y lo miro de manera fulminante

¿Mai que es lo que paso?-pregunto Seiji

Entiendo su plan, pero ¿porque la tenías tú ?, es un error cierto hay algo mal en sus deducciones. Y Min tu ¿ no pareces sorprendido?

Lo estoy solo que de alguna manera no me es difícil de creer, eso es todo.

Sere más claro… dijo Yakumo.

Te amo-dijo Mai interrumpiéndole-Esa es la Verdad, eso es esto.

Mai -decía Min mientas movía su cabeza-Mirándola muy decepcionado

No me veas así, yo quería hacer algo, no podía quedarme quieto como tú.

¿Cómo tú?-Seiji lo miro

Él está enamorado de Saya.-dijo Mai rápidamente

Lo sé -contesto Seiji.-

¿Lo sabes?.- dijo Min y lo miro sorprendido

Si Saya me dijo que te le confesaste, dijo que seguramente me lo diarias a su tiempo que solo esperaba.Y eso hice , esperaba que tuvieras la confianza de decírmelo, somos amigos, somos hermanos.- lo agarro del hombro- Lo hubiera entendido. Sé que no harías nada a mi espalda, confió en ti.

¿Confías en él?-pregunto Mai sorprendida .Él pudo habértela quitado-dijo molesta

Saya me amaba y yo a ella. Min era nuestro amigo, no iba a elegir entre ellos, decidí confiar ¿ es ese un error?.

Si la confianza absoluta es un error.-respondió Mai

Tu no sabías que clase de persona era ella, y aun así la elegiste cuando yo era la que estuve junto a ti.

Yo era la que jugaba de niña contigo, yo era esa persona, sabes lo doloroso que era que siempre me confundías con ella, nos parecíamos pero éramos diferentes tu no lo notaste.

Si lo hice por eso pude elegir, a ti te quería como una hermana pero a ella la quería como mujer. Siempre supe la diferencia, admito que se parecían cuando eran niñas y probablemente las confundía por eso, siempre se vestían iguales creí que eso les gustaba pero si sabía quién era quien.

Cuando me viste después de tantos años ¿no me confundiste con ella? Vi cómo me mirabas.

Te equivocas, me sorprendió lo parecido que eras pero siempre tuve en cuenta que eras tú.

Min ¿tú también me reconocías?

Claro yo pasaba más tiempo contigo porque me ponía nervioso junto a Saya, claro que te reconocía.¿Como si quiera puedes dudarlo?.

Ambos como la querían a ella se daban cuenta que no era yo ,eso es lo que dicen –dijo ella mientras sus lágrimas caían .Los odio ambos son unos idiotas

No es eso lo que queremos decir.- dijeron ambos

¿No saben por qué nos parecíamos? ¿No quieren saberlo?-les gritaba

Somos hermanas.-dijo gritando furiosamente

¿Que?.-fue la reacción de ellos

Eso no es así hija –dijo Kaori-san mientras entraba y la abrazaba.

Entro a la habitación el Sr Izumi El Sr Aoyama y El padre de Seiji san

¿Trajiste a todos?-Pregunto Haruka

Yo no lo hice.-Yakumo miro hacia la puerta-Pero entiendo quien fue.

Bueno ya que estamos todos será mejor aclarar esto.

Gotou miro a Yakumo para proseguir.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaori-san ¿tiene idea de por qué su hija piensa que Saya es su hermana?

No, ellas no lo son, es cierto que son parecidas pero no son hermanas.,

¿No lo somos? Mírame mamá de verdad me dirás que no es asi,

Tio –refiriendose al

Tú también negaras que soy tu hija

Si, por qué no lo eres-dijo seriamente

Por eso digo que todo lo obtiene ella, porque no puedes reconocerlo, yo nunca supe quién era mi padre y ahora que lo se resulta que el me niega , de que me sirve vivir.

Tenemos la misma edad engañabas a tu esposa con mi madre y por eso estoy aquí.

Yo lo es todo las cartas , tu decías que lo extrañabas tanto, que el yo naciera sería algo peligroso. Ya lo sé también lo investigue.

Tio.- esa es la palabra correcta. –dijo Yakumo en voz baja.

Mai escúchame no es así.

¿Entonces cómo es?

Yo ,soy tu tio.-Todos estaban sorprendidos

El parecido entre ustedes es sorprendente no creí que sucediera hasta es te grado pero déjame explicarte.

No soy el único hijo de mi familia

En realidad fuimos gemelos

Pero mi hermano mayor nació muy débil y con una enfermedad crónica , los médicos le dieron poco tiempo de vida mi padre no supo cómo decirle eso a su esposa, así que le dijo que el bebé murió y solo yo fui presentado a la sociedad. Mi madre, estuvo triste por mucho tiempo, pero supero el hecho de haber perdido a un hijo .Sin embargo la verdad fue que mi hermano creció bien llego a la edad de 20 años y aunque era muy delicado de salud él estaba bastante bien, entonces conoció a tu madre ella tuvo un accidente de auto y tuvo que internarse en el bosque buscando ayuda ahí se encontraron por primera vez .El la ayudo y ella después fue a visitarlo constantemente, se enamoraron y planeaban casarse pero mi padre no lo iba a permitir así que lo hicieron clandestinamente.

Pudieron ocultarlo un par de meses pero, después un día fui con mi padre y los vimos juntos , él se enojó muchísimo y saco a Kaori de la casa y le prohibió la entrada, mi hermano fue cambiado de localidad y ellos no se volvieron a ver.

Yo visitaba a mi hermano a menudo pero su salud empeoro, quería ver a Kaori así que me di la tarea de buscarla no podía proteger a mi hermano de mi padre pero podía cuidar de ella .Yo estaba recién casado y sabía que era alejarse de quien amas no quería que pasara por eso , su estado empeoro anhelando a tu madre

La localice después de unas semanas, mi sorpresa fue grande al saber que estaba embarazada , le inste a regresar pero, era cierto , yo no podía dejarla vivir con el , sería peligroso que mi padre se enterara , solo podía ser el mensajero, ellos se escriban cartas y yo las entregaba así fue hasta que el murió .Feliz , porque pudo saber que tendría una bebe, él quería a una bebe que fuera como tu madre, quería llamarla Mai. Siempre le gusto ese nombre y así fue, naciste tú, mi padre nunca supo de ustedes y cuando el murió las lleve conmigo a casa .Mi esposa había tenido a Saya ustedes eran casi de la misma edad en un principio pensamos en ponerte bajo el registro de mi familia como si ambas fueran mis hijas nadie lo notaria, puesto que mi esposa no salía mucho a sociedad ,pero…

Yo no quise ,yo quería criarte por mí misma así que no lo permití , quería trabajar para darte lo que necesitaras , por eso acepte trabajar para el cómo su secretaria así podíamos vivir juntos pero, todos sabrían que eras mi hija ,solo mía.

Mi hermano nunca estuvo en el registro familiar, porque se suponía que no llegaría a una mayoría de edad,por eso nadie sabía de él , muy pocos lo hicieron -miro al padre de Seiji san.

No puede, ser las cartas fueron firmadas por Aoyama A.

Si Aoyama Aoi, ese fue el nombre que mi madre le quería dar.

Firmamos de esa manera para que así se pudiera confundir con mi correspondencia personal. Lo oculte de mi esposa un tiempo de esa forma hasta que le conté toda la verdad.

Ese fue tu error te basaste en las cartas para suponer, y en lo que escuchaste de alguien más -dijo Yakumo al mirar al Sr Izumi

El suspiro fuertemente.

¿A qué te refieres?.-dijo Min

El señor Izumi estaba investigando para poder buscar al padre de Mai, eso es lo que ella supo, y el investigador que contrataron les llevo información no esclarecida, solo les dijo que su padre pertenecía a la familia Aoyama, incluso en investigador creyó que hablaban del Sr Aoyama Akira ya que no sabían la existencia de su hermano.

Gotou-san -miro sorprendido a Haruka

Yakumo me dijo camino aquí.-se disculpó la chica

Lo siento Kaori no creí que esto llegara a este asunto,

¿Por qué investigabas a su padre?-dijo furiosa.

No se equivoque , su intención no era mala, Mai siempre dijo que quería conocerlo asi que Izumi-san solo quería darle un regalo , ella no asistió a la boda y por un tiempo pensó que no le gustó la idea de su matrimonio así que quería complacerla dándole algo que siempre quiso. Incluso aunque ya la había metido a su registro familiar.

¿Lo hiciste?-pregunto Kaori-san

Ella es tu hija, ahora también es mía.

Lo siento, lo siento.-decía Min

Min-san no tienes que culparte-dijo Haruka

Yo debía de haber previsto esto

¿Por qué tendrías?-respondio Yakumo

Yo sabía acerca de…

Si, sabias acerca del enamoramiento de Mai pero no que pasaría esto. No puedes culparte por las decisiones de los demás.

¿Ella se vengó de Saya porque creyó que era su hermana?-dijo Seiji, negando con la cabeza

¿Qué es?-pregunto Min

Saya quería a Mai como una hermana, hubiera estado contenta, pero ella en cambio se enojó por ello ,eso explica su mala actitud los últimos meses. Eso es lo que no puedo entender, no suena como algo que ella haría.

No era por eso en realidad.

¿No lo era?-Preguntaron ambos. Mai solo miraba a un costado, mientras sus lágrimas escurrían.

Mai sabía que Saya no le importaría el hecho de ser hermanas así que tenía que buscar otra cosa con que molestarla.

¿Qué hiciste? pregunto su madre mientras la abrazaba, pero ella no contesto.

Sr Aoyama usted dijo que casi nadie sabía acerca de su hermano ¿quién si sabía?

Yo si sabía

Papa-dijó Seiji

Si yo me entere por…

Maiko –san ¿cierto?-interrumpió Yakumo.

Maiko-san y Tanaka-san solían ser una pareja ¿cierto?-

Salíamos antes de que ella se casara y yo me casara con tu madre.

¿Engañabas a mama?

No, nunca, eso fue antes. Terminamos .Lo prometo.

Sin embargo se frecuentaban, así fue como se enteró de asunto de Aoi-san

¿Papa?

Lo explicare, -suspiro- Yo amaba a Maiko pero no pudimos casarnos ,mi padre ,no lo permitió no le agradaba su familia. Ella conoció a Akira y se enamoró de él ,no fue fácil para mi yo no la había olvidado ,pero yo me case , incluso antes que ella .Lo sabes mi matrimonio con tu madre fue arreglado me case un año antes que ella .Pero al principio me fue difícil y la buscaba mucho , ella acepto verme pero dejo muy en claro siempre, que solo éramos amigos- Un día llego desolada porque estando embarazada descubrió unas cartas las que has mencionado antes –le dijo a Yakumo. Creyó que su esposo la engañaba, al investigar un poco descubrí la verdad.

Fue el, quien que me aconsejo poner a Mai como mi hija, claro mi esposa debía estar de acuerdo por lo que le dije- termino de agregar Aoyama-san

Eso es todo-

¿Eso cómo está relacionado?

Ahí entras tu Seiji. Mai se enteró de la relación de sus padres y como buscaba una manera de separar a Saya de ti-miro a la chica un momento, ella asintió con la mirada así que prosiguió- le dijo a Saya que su madre engaño a su padre con su antiguo ex novio , es decir tu padre por lo cual era muy probable que ustedes dos fueran hermanos.

No puede ser. Papa.

No es así, no lo es

Lo sabemos ,pero Mai consiguió pruebas de su relación

¿Qué pruebas?

Algunas fotos –saco Haruka de su bolsa - de Maiko y de tu padre como pareja

También cartas y lo más importante una prueba de ADN.-mientras lo sacaba también de su bolsa-Tenía acceso a sus ustedes, no fue complicado.

Pero debe ser falso.

Lo es ,pero Saya no podía saberlo, la fuente es confiable- el sobre decía Laboratorios Izumi

Es de nuestro hospital- dijo Min.-Y la firma es de mi hermano.

Lo engañe-dijo Mai-Le dije que las pruebas eran de una amiga, solo busque que concidieran, él nunca supo para que eran, no lo malentiendan.

Notan la fecha.

Eso fue hace, …

2 meses –respondieron

Por eso ella cambio su actitud.

Yakumo le hizo una seña a Haruka para que continuara.

Ella estaba sumamente feliz pero al enterarse de esto no lo soporto, su inocente amor, se volvió uno indecente y una tortura, se había enamorado de su hermano, tú eras una prueba de que su madre había engañado a su padre, su familia no era lo que pensaba. ¿Te imaginas lo difícil que eso fue?Por eso no soporto ver las flores que le diste aquel día.

¿Sabes lo que ese ramo significaba?

No entiendo –negó Seiji

Los geranios y las áster significan:

 **"** **Estoy feliz a tu lado, confió en ti plenamente"**

Si te dice eso alguien a quien no puedes amar y es más, es con quien debes terminar es bastante doloroso- dijo la chica mirando al piso

Ella creí que lo hice a propósito.- Por eso me dijo que la torturaba.

Dudo que esas palabra fueran para ti, más bien era para la persona que hizo el ramo, ya que sabía cuál era su intención.-Dijo mirando a Mai

Ella cuando supo que te amaba, me abrazo ,me dijo que se alegraba que le tuviera la confianza, pero que no podía dejarte, que ella igual te amaba , así que lo mejor era que tuviéramos una pelea justa, pero yo sabía que eso solo le daría la victoria a ella, después de todo tú la elegiste Seiji. Aunque yo también estaba ahí, la elegiste a ella. Por eso tenía que buscar otra manera.

Sin embargo, no esperabas llegar tan lejos ¿verdad?

No, solo quería separarlos, ella dijo que se iría, pero ella se retractó, esa noche del ramo ella me hablo me dijo que quería preguntarle a su padre, quería investigar, entonces todo lo que había hecho no serviría para nada si ella hacia eso, por eso yo la busque.

Ella salió de casa sola, por eso no hubo forcejeo.-Agrego Gotou-san

Use un poco de medicina que tome del consultorio de Kou cuando fui de visita, creí que era algo más, pero al final solo resultaron ser somníferos.

Subí la dosis cada vez más pero ella peleaba por permanecer despierta.

¿Así te enteraste del paquete?-pregunto Haruka

Kou-san dijo que ella lleva encerrada y medicada 7 días, pero Seiji dijo que le pareció verla cuatro días después de que desapareciera, el día que tiraste el coche al rio.-dijo Haruka

Si, ella me dijo acerca del paquete, pensé que sería algo malo que llegara a sus manos pues no sabía que era, pero llegue muy tarde y el portero ya había recibido el paquete.

Te vestiste como ella para recuperar el paquete, pero vistes a Seiji-san.

Si-dijo ella mirando al piso.

No supe que era hasta que al día siguiente Seiji me dijo y yo.- se entrecorto su voz

Mentiste para que el la empezara a odiar, con el significado de ese pañuelo.

Si-

Pero no funciono, el sola la quería seguir buscando. –la chica solo negaba con la cabeza

Seiji saco su pañuelo

Esta flor ….

No es lo que crees tampoco.-dijo Yakumo

Ella siempre te dio pañuelos con rosas rojas todos los meses, la rosas significan amor y una roja es amor apasionado.-agrego Haruka-Al darte el ultimo pañuelo en negro quiso decirte te amare por siempre es el otro significado de la flor.

¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?-dijo mientras salía una lagrima.

Las iniciales .No son iniciales. Bueno si son pero no de sus nombres como creías.

Si no de una frase **"Ti amo"** creyó que lo entenderías, es Italiano.

Te amo-susurro Seiji.

Estaba aprendiendo italiano, también cocina italiana, mira deberías leerlo – dijo Yakumo mientras le entrego el cuaderno- aquí está el patrón que uso para hacer el pañuelo. Ella lo uso como despedida, pero no era lo que realmente quería .Así que cuando despierte asegúrate de dejarle en claro lo que quieres decirle,- dijo Yakumo

Seiji-sonrio mientras ojeaba el cuaderno ¿Cómo pudo saber todo esto?

Creo que deberías preguntarle a tu madre-dijo Haruka, escuche que viene en camino, ha estado al tanto del asunto.

¿Mi madre? Casi no la veo como se enteró-miro a su padre

Tu madre y yo siempre hemos sido muy independientes, ella no vino con nosotros por su trabajo, pero se preocupa por ti, llama todas las noches y yo le cuento todo lo que puedo, ella supo todo desde el principio, está muy afectada así que viene con nosotros.

¿Vendrá un tiempo?- sonrió

En realidad permanentemente-dijo su padre.

Eso será asombroso –dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Antes su trabajo, le dedico mucho tiempo, ella siente que no ha hecho suficiente como madre, el hecho de que pasaras por esto y ella no estuviera aquí, la sacudió. Incluso fui regañado por haberle mentido a la policía.

Sonrió -Haruka

Min lo sostenía de hombros.

Así que así acaba todo -dijo Mai

El hombre que amo, no me í que encontré a mi padre, pero no lo hice

Saya no es mi hermana, es mi prima-decía entre lágrimas.

Mama ¿qué clase de persona soy?. Sácame de aquí por favor, por favor

Gotou asintió y la sacaron de ahí.

Aoyama-san entro de nuevo a la habitación, dándole gracias a todos por haber encontrado a su hija, ya que la había visto estaba aliviado.

¿Tengo una pregunta?-se acercó a Yakumo

¿Cómo conseguiste ese cuaderno? Ella nunca lo soltaba.

Lo saque de la florería-dijo Haruka

Lo robaste –dijo Min

No es robar. Fui a investigar y Yakumo dijo que buscar a pistas ¿no es robar cierto?

Creo que si se llama robar.-dijo Yakumo

Oye, lo siento,-lo golpeo en el brazo –pero tú me dijiste.

Lo busque por todos lados. Como se lo llevo pensé que en verdad se había marchado, nunca lo soltaba se lo dio su madre-gracias dijo mientras sostenía las manos de la chica.

Oye ¿cómo sospecharon de Mai?- pregunto Min a la chica, aún no se sentía cómodo con Yakumo.

Eso en realidad no lo sé-miro a Yakumo

Era la única que no estaba ansiosa por encontrarla y además ella sola se descubrió, la vez que fuimos a la tienda, ella hablo de la nota y de lo que decía , pero eso no era posible aun nadie había mencionado la nota así que ella no debía saber de ella, a menos que tuviera que ver en eso.

¿Desde ese momento lo sabias? –Y todo lo que hice no sirvió de nada, eres un malagradecido-golpeaba a Yakumo.

El esquivo uno de ellos y tomo su mano-Te dije que tenías una idea, para ese momento aún no sabíamos porque de toda esta situación.-la jalo dirigiéndose a la puerta –aún hay algo que hacer- los que quedan en la habitación empezaron a reírse de como esos dos ponían ser tan diferentes pero a la vez tan compatible.

Pudiste haber entrado Kou-san

¿Hermano estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?

Gracias a tus sospechas pudimos encontrarla y gracias a que nos permitiste usar el hospital pudimos detenerla, sin embargo si esperabas demasiado pudo haber sido fatal.

Hermano ¿tu sabias ¡?

Vi que ella se robaba el medicamento pero no sabía para que, yo supe de ADN pero tampoco pregunte para que era exactamente. Actuaba raro, no me gustaba verla así pero no entendía por qué, solo lo deje pasar.

Cuando fuiste a mi consultorio y me dijiste tus sospechas, empecé a entender varias cosas. Me alegro haber ayudado, pero en realidad no merezco que me den las gracias, si yo hubiera estado más pendiente esto no habría pasado. Yo también falle.

Pero estabas pendiente-dijo Haruka

En la fiesta, siempre visitabas a Mai al trabajo, la llevabas a comer, veías que tomara su medicina para la ansiedad incluso cambiaste su dosis porque sabias que ella abusaba de ellos , también por eso en lugar de su medicina le diste somníferos de bajo hizo que Saya estuviera a salvo hasta ahora, ella esperaba otro efecto de la medicina pero al final solo la hacía dormir y muy en su interior ella no quería hacerle daño así que solo esperaba que la medicina hiciera su trabajo. Por eso no intento nada más.

Hermano , cometimos errores, todos ,al no notar las señales, por ocultarnos cosas , pero podemos arreglarlo aún , no es muy tarde, solo evita cuidar a Mai desde las sombras , hazlo a la luz, así ella vera que alguien la está esperando.-le dijo mientras sonreía

Si , Kou, aprenderemos sobre esto ,Mai tendrá consecuencias pero estaremos para ella, además ella siempre quiso a alguien que no la confundiera, es loco pero nunca se dio cuenta que había alguien así a su lado.-alguien que solo jugaba con ella, alguien que solo le sonreí a ella, alguien que solo la miraba.

Al parecer sus sentimientos no eran de todo oculto la única que no se dio cuenta fue Mai.

Toma-Haruka le dio un sobre a Kou-san

¿Qué es?

Algo que tome del diario de Saya , creo que te serviría.

En el sobre habían varias fotos de ellos cuando niños, una de ellas era donde Mai y Saya estaban en el medio, a su costado estaba Seiji y Min estaba sentado a los pies de ellas, sin embargo lo notable de la foto es que Kou-san estaba junto a Mai sonriendo felizmente, cosa que no hacía casi nunca, y más aún todas las fotos en ese sobre tenían la misma historia Kou siempre miraba solo a Mai.

La última foto por el contrario era de un jardín, hermosas flores blancas estaban sembradas por todos lados.

Son Gardenias-dijo Haruka –mira atrás.

Ella y Yakumo salieron a encontrarse con Gotou. Y todos los demás salieron de igual manera.

Entonces el voltio la foto, era la letra de Saya.

 **Gardenia:** **pureza, dulzura, adoración y amor secreto**

 **Kou-san**

 **"** **Por ahora es un amor secreto, lo sé, pero sé también que es un amor puro, quiero que mi hermana del alma incluso si no compartimos la misma sangre sea feliz, te estaré apoyando, hare un lindo ramo para ti, así puedes expresarle tus sentimientos."**

 **Con amor Saya.**

¿Por qué sonríes? , te ves como una loca cuando haces eso.

Bueno estuve leyendo su diario demasiado y hay algunas cosas interesantes en él.

Saya amaba tanto las flores que planto y cuido algunas que representaban a la gente que tenía a su lado.

Gerberas para su padre , transmiten alegría las puso enfrente de su ventana para que sea lo primero que vea al despertar.

Junto a las gerberas estaban las rosas rojas que tanto le gustaban a su madre "espero conseguir un amor así de fuerte como el de usted" fue lo que escribió.

Margaritas para Min ella creía que no había persona más inocente que él, "solo quiere encontrar un amor puro e inocente " es lo que piensa. Aunque es algo confuso teniendo en cuenta que liga con cuanta chica que encuentra.

Para Mai crisantemos El crisantemo es una de las flores más admiradas universalmente. Las que tienen tonos amarillos irradian un brillo cálido y reconfortante, y están ligadas a los ideales de una relación larga y leal. Esas fueron la que sembró para que su amistad fuera duradera.

Para Seiji bueno,-sonrió nuevamente -aun no florecen pero en primavera seguramente lo llevara a verlas.

¿Cuáles fueron?-

Prímulas-primer amor.-dijo mientras sonreía

Ya te dije que dejes de reírte así-le pellizco en la mejilla.

Ouch-se quejó la chica

Haruka-chan-puedes venir un momento llamo Gotou desde la ambulancia.

Voy-salió corriendo la chica.

Yakumo-san –dijo Seiji -Gracias.-

Yakumo saludo y siguió su camino.

Ustedes no están saliendo ¿verdad?-pregunto Min acercándose

No

Un consejo de alguien a quien que estuvo a punto de perder lo que más ama-dijo Seiji

No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, el tiempo no regresa. –Yakumo no hizo ninguna señal.

Si no es nada serio ¿puedo salir con ella?-dijo Min

Yakumo lo miro seriamente-Ese no es mi asunto.-dijo secamente pero se escuchaba incomodo diciéndolo.

Te lo digo como amigo,-mientras le puso el brazo en los hombros- no puedes pensar así todo el tiempo, alguien puede llegar.-dijo Min adelantándose unos pasos.

Lo sé- respondió Yakumo - pero aún tengo poner en orden unas cosas.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la ambulancia.

Yakumo -grito la chica desde lejos llamándolo hacia el auto.


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente Haruka fue a ver a Yakumo al club. Llevaba una gran bolsa.

Probablemente comida-pensó Yakumo sin darle mucha importancia.

Ella se quedó de pie un momento sin decir nada-suspiro, como reuniendo valor.

Seiji-san llamo-

Hmm –respondió el chico.

Dijo que Saya ya despertó, que está bien, un poco débil pero se recuperara. Su madre ya está aquí y también está muy contento con eso.

Saya-san quiere conocerte y darte las gracias.-

Eso no es necesario

Eso le dije que dirías-pero yo solo paso el mensaje.

Min pregunto si tiene tu permiso para lo que te pregunto la última vez, dijo que hablaba en serio-

Yakumo recordó cual fue su última pregunta- Si no es nada serio ¿puedo salir con ella?-fruncio el ceño al recordarlo.

¿Qué quieres que le conteste?

No tienes que contestarle.

¿Pero y si pregunta?

Solo dile que es una mala elección, lo que quiere hacer es suicidio total.-dijo el chico mientras sonreía

Entiendo-, eso le dire.

Kou.-san se está haciendo cargo de la salud de Mai, ella se siente cómoda con el sorprendente ella lo escucha muy bien.

Saya no quiere presentar cargos, sus padre esta de acuerdo, pero aún no saben cómo deben tomar este asunto.

Sin embargo Kou-san dijo que él se encargara de ella.

El quiere darte un bono, pero Gotou lo rechazo.-

Ese oso, es un entrometido.

Dice eso pero igual no lo hubieras aceptado.-le saco la lengua y le dio un guiño.

¿Sabes? me di cuenta con algo en este caso.

Yakumo quien estuvo acostado todo el tiempo, se sentó frente a ella.

No necesitaste de tu ojo.

No hubo un cadáver, por eso no fue necesario.

No es así, fue porque tienes otras habilidades. Así que no lo olvides para la próxima vez.

Bien-dijo Yakumo, en realidad esas palabras eran cálidas, eran lo que necesitaría cuando sintiera que no lo estaba haciendo bien, pero probablemente no siempre podría escucharlas-eso es lo que pensaba.

Te lo recordare siempre que sea necesario.-dijo la chica

¿Siempre?.- eso era agradable, pensó él.

Siempre—afirmo la chica

¿Quieres decir que veré ese rostro, todo el tiempo?

No puedo cambiarlo este es el que tengo y si lo veras todo el tiempo.

Si te molesta solo mira a otro lado-dijo la chica irritada

No quiero-penso Yakumo.

Entendido, eso hare- alcanzo a decir.

Cielos, no eres nada lindo-gruño la chica.

Lo sé-pensó él.

No importa, ya lo decidí. Seré como el girasol.-

¿Pesado?

Fuerte

¿Sabes que pesan demasiado?

Lo se

Pero…No me importa si parece que me voy a romper no lo hare, quiero ser como el girasol porque quiero siempre mirra al sol-dijo sonrojándose levemente - Para sobrevivir Moriré, si no veo la luz del sol, así que no depende de mí sobrevivir ¿entiendes?

El la miro por un momento, ella no desvió a mirada.

Te veo más como otro tipo de flor.

¿Cómo cuál?

Un diente de león.

Ello lo miro confundida, por el contrario a lo que quieres, es una flor muy pequeña, delicada, simple, que con un soplido se esparce por todos lados, sin quedar nada solo el tallo.

¿Estás diciendo que soy tan débil que un soplido acabara conmigo?

No lo sé-se encogió de hombros.

Yo prefiero que seas un diente de león. No que seas un girasol, esas flores se doblan. No quiero eso-pensó.

Entiendo-se levantó Haruka-no quieres que sea pesada, por eso me convertiste en un flor más pequeña. Ya entendí-hizo un puchero. –No importa-sonrió- vendré mañana.

Toma que esto

Saco una maceta de la bolsa y la puso en la mesa.

Debes echarle agua y sacarla de vez en cuando al sol.

Nos vemos Yakumo .Bien hecho hoy-Sonrió para el .

¿Espera que es esto?, esta no es tu habitación.

Olvidas que soy miembro del club igual, solo cuídala-sentencio y salió corriendo.

Adios-alcanzo a decir.

Gotou-san llego después de un par de horas.

Hola-dijo alegremente

Oso , tienes demasiado tiempo libre- dijo sarcásticamente

Y tu ahora tienes flores-dijo riéndose y mirando la maceta en la mesa.

Hey cállate, ella la trajo-

Debes sacarla al sol regularmente, no le eches mucha agua.

Por eso no me gustan las flores, esa chica -mascullo

Bueno tiene buen gusto, pero es una rara elección, espera demasiado de ti, pudo traerte un cactus eso no necesita atención pero te trajo una flor de Lys, hermosa pero delicada.

¿Lys?-pensó.

En la biblioteca más tarde, Yakumo busco un libro bastante peculiar. Busco en el índice la página correcta.

Lys demuestra Pureza, castidad, belleza. Significa:"Mis sentimientos son puros".

Cerró el libro inmediatamente y miro a la ventana.

Lo sé, lo sé-se repitió en voz alta.

Tenía cosas en que pensar.

Mientras tanto Haruka en su departamento siendo precisos en su computadora también había encontrado algo interesante, que puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

El diente de león es una flor a la cual se le conoce como una flor silvestre y por consecuencia una mala hierba, a pesar de su tamaño resulta ser una flor muy resistente, sin importar las inclemencias del tiempo y los alrededores logran sobrevivir, asociada como símbolo de esperanza y libertad. También se asocia con mensajes de amor.

Bueno-dio Haruka, cerrando su laptop.-creo que ser un diente de león no esta tan mal.-dijo mientras sonreía.

* * *

Bueno así termina mi historia, lo se , lo se quedo rarisima, pero , gracias por leerla y pues me gustaría saber que opinan .

Muchos saludos y si tienen alguna historia que recomendarme me gustaría leer alguna en estos días.


End file.
